Trial and Error
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: Juice finally finds love but it is with the wrong girl. Can these two make it as a couple even with the obstacles in front of them? Juice/OC. Tig
1. Chapter 1

Juice thought today was going to be a great day. While he was on a run with the Reno chapter of the club he had met a hot sweet butt named Brooke. Juice had spent a week with the Reno Chapter of the club along with Jax and Opie. And he had spent that entire week with Brooke. He hadn't been interested in any of the other women there and there were plenty of women. There was just something about Brooke that was different from the rest of the girls. He had enjoyed his week with her and the idea of leaving her behind had been bothering him for the last two days. He didn't know when he'd get up to Reno to see her again. Now it was time for Jax, Opie, and Juice to head back to Charming.

Jax was getting onto his motorcycle and nodded at Juice and Brooke. Juice had his arms wrapped around Brooke's slender frame and he was talking to her. The look on his face was serious. "I bet you 50 bucks that he is bringing her back with us." said Jax laughing.

Opie chuckled and said "I'll take that bet. There is no way that he is bringing her with us. He's only known her for a week. What is she going to stay with him at his house? But the weird thing is that she looks really familiar…maybe I've slept with her before…but I tend to remember who I sleep with…" Opie laughed shaking his head thinking it was absurd. But something about her was familiar the long chocolate brown hair, the emerald green eyes, the high cheek bones.

Jax laughed and said "Shake on it." Jax extended his hand to Opie and shook his hand. "You know what she looks sort of familiar to me too…but I don't think I know her…maybe I do…I don't know…but I do know I am ready to get out of here. I haven't seen the kid or Tara in a week. I miss them." Jax whistled and said "Juice! Let's go!"

Juice turned around and said "In a minute!" Juice looked pissed at Jax for interrupting him. He flipped Jax off and went back to quietly talking to Brooke.

Jax and Opie laughed loudly and shook their heads.

Finally, Juice jogged over to them and climbed onto his bike putting on his helmet. "What the hell are you two in such a rush for?" asked Juice.

Jax chuckled and said "We'd like to go home." Jax started up his bike and got ready to pull off.

Juice said "Wait a minute…Brooke has to grab her bag."

"OH!" yelled Jax laughing. "Opie pay up! I told you he was bringing her with him." said Jax amused by this whole situation.

Opie said "Shit, Juice you just cost me $50. You are an idiot by the way. How many guys have been where you've just been?" Opie chuckled and reached into his wallet and pulled out a 50 and handed it to Jax.

Jax laughed and said "When I am right I am right."

A few minutes later Brooke came running out with a tan knapsack and put it on her back. She climbed onto the back of Juice's motorcycle.

Juice said "Here put this on." Juice handed her his extra helmet. "Hold on tight."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Juice's chest and the next thing she knew they were speeding down the interstate heading to Charming, California. She had been there a time or two before and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to go back. For the last two years 25-year-old Brooke bounced around from motorcycle club to motorcycle club along the northern west coast. She liked the order that it brought to her life. At least in club life you knew where you stood with people. Everyone had a place in the hierarchy of things…even a sweet butt. As a sweet butt life was pretty simple. You poured drinks for the guys in the club and you had sex with the ones that were interested. In return you got protection, a family atmosphere, and a place to hang out. The protection was what Brooke was looking for.

She had left home as soon as she was 18 years old needing to get away from her psychotic mother and step-father. She had gone to college for a few years but ended up quitting half way through. After that she had done of a lot of stealing to support herself. So she ended up in jail a few times. One of those times in jail she had met a woman named Sadie. Sadie was an old lady in the first motorcycle club she hung out with. Sadie had looked out for her in jail and so when they were released from jail Brooke followed her and Sadie showed her the ropes of club life. For the first time in a long time Brooke felt like she belonged.

Things didn't work out there in the long run because all of the guys there had old ladies or steady girlfriends and sweet butts were the enemy. But Brooke knew this was the life for her. She would find the right club somewhere. And she finally had now. She found The Sons of Anarchy a year ago. Brooke loved club life because it was easy. You knew what was expected of you. In the real world it wasn't that simple or easy. In the real world people were hiding their true intentions. In the club world if a guy wanted to screw you he'd just walk up to you and say let's go. But Brooke was looking for something a little more permanent, she was looking for a guy to make her his old lady. And strangely enough she thought she had found that with Juice or Juan as she called him when they were alone.

As soon as he had walked into the club Brooke was on him, that was when she figured out he wasn't like most of the guys that she met. Sure they had sex…plenty of sex over the course of the week. But in between that he was interested in her and her life. He wanted to know about her as a real person and he told her about himself. The two of them had hit it off and when he had asked her to come back home with him, that was something she just couldn't turn down. She had finally made a connection with someone. Sadie had told her about this when they were serving time together. Sadie always said when you find your man you will know.

Brooke clung to Juice's body for what seemed like forever. Eventually, they pulled up onto the lot for the club. She looked around and this was familiar to her. She hadn't been there in 15 years but she definitely knew this place. Brooke climbed off of his bike.

Juice hopped off and kissed her. "Listen we are about to have church…it could take awhile. Why don't you hang out in my room until we are done?"

Brooke nodded and said "Okay sure…"

Juice smiled and said "Come on I will show you were it is." Juice walked with her into the club which was basically empty because everyone had gone into the meeting room for church. Juice walked her to his bedroom and let her in. "Make yourself at home…I'll be back when I can." Juice smiled at her and walked back out of the room closing the door.

Brooke looked around his junky room and knew she needed to clean up if she was going to be staying there. She took her knapsack off her back and dropped it on the bed. She looked around the room and started picking up and throwing away garbage. She figured she had a while because church could run for a couple of hours especially after a week long run. There was a lot to report about and a lot that was missed while they were away.

Juice sat in the meeting with a grin on his face as he listened to Bobby go on about everyone paying their dues. Juice opened his wallet and took out the money for his dues and passed it down to Bobby.

After awhile Clay looked over at Juice and laughed. "Okay, you've been looking stupid for the entire meeting. What is going on with you?"

"Oh huh? Oh sorry Clay nothing." said Juice sitting up more in his chair so that he could pay attention.

Jax and Opie just started laughing.

Tig asked "What did the boy wonder get some pussy while he was away?"

Jax laughed and said "Oh yeah daily. But he brought his back home with him."

That brought up raucous laughter from the rest of the guys.

Tig chuckled and said "You brought her back with you? At least we know you are straight for awhile I had my questions about that."

That brought even more laughter from the group.

"Screw you Tig." said Juice not finding any of this laughter to be funny at all.

Tig laughed and said "Okay maybe you hit for both teams."

Juice shoved back from the table and stood up.

"You want to fight?" asked Tig standing up laughing. He would beat Juice to a bloody pulp.

Clay laughed and said "Okay…okay…everyone settle down. Juice I am glad to hear you found a woman to keep you company."

Juice sat back down.

Tig laughed and sat down and the meeting settled down so that Clay could finish all of the business they had to cover. It was nearly two hours when they finally filed out of the room.

Tig smirked at Clay. "I am supposed to be meeting up with a few girls of mine. I will see you later." Tig had a penchant for prostitutes and he generally liked more than one at a time. Tig left the club.

Tig, Clay, Bobby, Piney, and Happy left the club for the night leaving Opie, Jax, Chibs, Juice, and Half-Sack behind. They cranked up the music and started drinking.

Juice went back to his room and walked inside seeing that Brooke had cleaned the place up. She was sitting on his bed wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts and a tank top. "Oh wow…you cleaned up the place…sorry about the mess. I don't stay here that often and when I do I never bother to pick up after myself."

"It is no big deal. I didn't have anything else to do." said Brooke.

"Me and some of the guys are drinking and shooting pool. Do you want to come hang out?" asked Juice. He knew the best way to stop the teasing about the sweet butt was to have them get to know her.

Brooke nodded and said "Sure I'd like that. I am pretty good with a pool stick." Brooke hopped up from his bed and walked out of the room with Juice following her.

Juice walked into the main part of the club. "Guys this is Brooke." said Juice.

Chibs gave her exposed legs and appreciative look. "Nice to meet you lass. What are you doing with a loser like Juice?" Chibs laughed to let her know he was only joking.

Juice shook his head. "This is Chibs, that is Jax and Opie over there at the pool table. And that is Half-Sack behind the bar."

Half-Sack smiled at her. "Hey! Nice to meet you."

Chibs chuckled and said "We call him Half-Sack because he only has one ball."

Brooke said "Oh…sorry…"

Half-Sack smiled and said "One works just as good as two."

Chibs turned the music up more and started playing pool for Jax and Opie.

Juice and Brooke sat at the bar getting drunk with one another. "You will meet the rest of the guys tomorrow. They have all gone home for the night. They are all pretty good guys but they do a lot of teasing. Just don't pay them any attention."

Brooke smiled and said "Juan you don't have to tell me. I am used to how the guys talk around the club."

Juice nodded and said "I know but I just don't want you to get offended or anything."

"It is sweet that you are worried about me but I will be fine." said Brooke laughing. She kissed him seductively purposely making a show of it knowing that Chibs, Jax, and Opie, had been watching the two of them.

Juice heard catcalls and whistles behind him. After the kiss Juice chuckled and said "Come on let's dance."

The two of them danced for awhile and drank for awhile. Around midnight Brooke was fairly drunk. "I love this song!" yelled Brooke hearing Cherry Pie playing. She hopped up onto the bar and started dancing to the song.

Chibs chuckled watching her along with Juice, Jax, Opie, and Half-Sack. "You've got a live one don't you?" asked Chibs.

Brooke took off her top and flung it at Juice. Brooke took off her shorts and flung them at Juice.

Tig walked into the club with his two favorite prostitutes and heard loud yells and catcalls. He looked over at the commotion and saw a girl dancing of the bar. He looked for a minute Tig was never one to pass up a chance to see a woman naked. But when the girl's face turned in his direction he felt his blood boil. "Brooke! What the fuck is going on here?" Tig stormed over to the bar pushing passed the other guys.

Brooke was busy dancing and stripping and wasn't paying attention until she heard an all too familiar voice. Her eyes shot to the direction the voice came from and stared at Tig's angry face. "Daddy….?" asked Brooke with a gasp and a horrified look on her face. In vain she tried to cover her bare breasts.

"Daddy?" asked the other guys in unison.

Juice swallowed nervously. "Daddy?"

"Get down now!" bellowed Tig angrily. He took off his cut and then took off his shirt. Tig took her hand helping her down from the bar. "Put this on now!" said Tig shoving his shirt at her. Tig stood in front of her to block her nudity from the guys in the club even though they had already seen more than enough of her nude form.

Brooke hurriedly put on Tig's shirt and buttoned it closed. She was still too stunned to say anything to Tig. She could feel his eyes burning with disapproval.

Tig said "Go get dressed….now!"

Juice handed her the cut off shorts and tank top that she had been wearing.

"Something longer." muttered Tig angrily seeing the tank top and cut off shorts that Juice handed her.

Brooke rushed off to Juice's room.

Tig watched Brooke hurry down the hall to Juice's room to get dressed. When he heard the door close he turned his attention to Juice looking like he was about to kill him. He grabbed a pool cue off of the pool table.

"Woah!" said Jax getting in the way. "He didn't know…none of us knew she was your kid Tig."

"Well, I thought she looked familiar." said Opie.

Jax looked at him and said "You aren't helping."

"I am going to kill you…you little bastard!" yelled Tig breaking the pool cue over his thigh. "But first I am going to ram this cue into every hole you've got and violate you the way you violated my little princess. And then I am going to gouge your eyes out." The look on Tig's face was murderous.

"Tig! I swear I didn't know she was your daughter. I met her up in Reno… at the club there. I swear I would have never crossed you like that if I knew!" said Juice running to the other side of the pool table to keep space between him and Tig.

Tig was hearing none of that. "So tell me where exactly will I be ramming this pool cue?" Tig hopped onto the pool table and leaped across it to grab Juice. He knocked him to the ground.

Jax, Opie, and Chibs wrestled with Tig trying to take the broken pool cue from him.

Brooke came back out of Juice's room wearing jogging pants that and Tig's shirt. "Daddy! Please don't hurt him!" yelled Brooke.

Chibs and Opie managed to pull Tig off of Juice. Chibs said "Go talk to your daughter man…come on…you can kill Juice later."

Tig was still seeing red.

Brooke walked over tentatively. "Daddy…please…" said Brooke in a quiet voice. She looked up into his eyes.

Tig softened momentarily seeing the fear in his daughter's eyes. "Fine…I will kill him later…you and me kid…we need to talk…now…"

"Okay…." said Brooke still scared at the moment.

"We can talk outside…" said Tig. He walked with Brooke outside of the club. He nodded toward the picnic bench and said "What are you doing here…like this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke watched Tig pace back and forth in the small space in front of the picnic bench she was currently perched atop. She had never seen her father so angry or disappointed in her. She was his baby girl…his favorite and she had embarrassed him in the worse way possible. 'Baby girl' was pretty much all Tig had ever called Brooke…that or Brookie Cookie but she had always liked being called baby girl. She didn't always see Tig a lot but when she did she was definitely a Daddy's girl. That was what made this even worse for her. He couldn't even look in her direction.

"Is this your way of getting back at me because I haven't seen you in a couple of years?" asked Tig finally saying something to his daughter. He looked at his little girl but at the moment all he could see was her standing up on that bar stripping in front of the people that were his brothers…his family. He couldn't say he blamed her for wanting to get back at him. He hadn't laid eyes on her in 6 years. And that was only when he made a brief stop through Portland to see her. He had a rocky relationship with his ex Gina. She had been hos old lady for awhile but after Dawn and Fawn had been born they broke up and hadn't been back together since. She hated Tig with a passion and tried her best to keep the girls away from him especially once she got remarried. She convinced him he was a bad influence and his lifestyle would ruin their girls and he couldn't help but agree with her.

"Of course not Dad…I wouldn't do that to you. I didn't think that you would be here. When I talked to Dawn and Fawn a few weeks ago they told me that mom said you were still in prison…I know coming here was a bad idea even if you were in prison but…I really liked Juan…and…I don't know I felt a connection with him. And being here in California…I'd be closer to Dawn and Fawn."

Tig's eyes narrowed on hers. "What do you mean you thought I was in prison? I haven't served a sentence in a long time…Gina knows that. I've been sending her money every month for you and the girls. Where the hell did she think it was coming from, if I was in jail? Gina moved to California?" The last Tig knew Gina and the girls lived in Portland, Oregon. He had some outstanding warrants up there and hadn't gone there for that reason. In Oregon he would be a three time felon.

"If you've been sending money…we haven't been getting it…I stopped getting money from you when I was like 21…I had to quit college because I couldn't afford tuition without help and mom and her husband said they couldn't help me because they were having to take care of Dawn and Fawn without help from you…but now I take care of them too…." said Brooke. There was a sadness that lingered in her eyes but she put on a brave front for Tig.

Tig was shell shocked and it took him a minute to take in everything she was saying. "So that bitch has been taking my money for 3 or 4 years….and hasn't been using it to take care of any of you? That still doesn't explain why you were hanging out with the Reno chapter of the club. I always wanted you to stay away from this life I told you that. I wanted you to go to college…be different…" Tig saw passed her facade and wondered what was going on.

Brooke shrugged. "I needed a way to take care of myself and be able to take care of Dawn and Fawn. The club gave me an opportunity to earn…and it was safer than stealing things on my own…I ended up in jail that way. I moved Dawn and Fawn out of mom's house two years ago because her husband Frank started smacking her and the girls around. They didn't tell me about it until he broke Dawn's arm…she was 13 at the time…so I moved them in with our grandmother in San Francisco. Mom was happy to see them go so…anyway…granny only has her social security check to take care of her…I send money as often as I can to help take care of Dawn and Fawn. It is getting harder now with them being 15 years old and in high school. So when Juan asked me to come to Charming with him…I thought…I won't be too far from the girls and even if things don't work out with him…maybe I could stay here in town and bring Dawn and Fawn to live with me. I told Juan about the girls and he said that he would help me get settled here in Charming…"

Tig sat down trying to figure out what to say to his daughter. How had be managed to let all three of them down so badly. He hadn't really been checking in with them. Not talking to them was easier than lying about when he would come to see them...it was easier than hearing the disappointment in their voices when he missed yet another birthday or holiday with them. He only ever spoke to Gina he never asked to speak to the girls. He sent money blindly thinking that it would absolve him of his sin of not being in their lives and then he finds out that the girls aren't living better lives without him…they are worse without him. Tig was silently thinking about the fact that Brooke had been to jail and that some bastard had been smacking around his little girls. Tig did his best to keep his life away from the girls. He didn't want them to know who he really was but maybe that had been the wrong choice. "If you needed me…why didn't you try to get in contact with me…even if I was in jail you could have gotten word to Clay and he would have passed the message on to me. But what you are doing…hanging around with clubs…being a sweet butt…that has to stop Brooke. I don't want that for you and it has to stop now."

"I didn't know how to get in contact with Clay…and by the time I realized that Sons of Anarchy was the club you used to run with when I was younger…I was too afraid that what I had been doing would get back to you…and…that you would hate me for it. I came here with Juan thinking that maybe I'd end up being his old lady…he said that most of the guys here had old ladies so no one would be looking for taste or anything…it was the same thing up in Reno all of the guys had old ladies…" said Brooke.

"So that is what you want…to be someone's old lady…why?" asked Tig.

"Because when I hooked up with the club for the first time since you walked out of my life I felt safe. I felt protected and I really needed to feel that. You don't know what it was like living with mom and Frank…I felt dead inside and I had to get away…and when the money for college ran out…I didn't know what to do I was on my own….I couldn't make enough money to put myself through school by myself and then I met a woman in jail that told me about club life and…it sounded like the best option. I wouldn't have to be looking over my shoulder every minute...I wouldn't have be alone." said Brooke.

Tig finally wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly. He saw just how much he had let her down and how much he had let down his younger daughters. He had left them to fend for themselves. He had always known that Gina was flaky but he never would have thought that she would have let anyone harm the girls. "I am sorry that I let you down baby girl…that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. But I am here now and whatever you need…whatever Dawn and Fawn need…I'll make sure you have it. But if you are going to stick around here…we need to lay down some ground rules…no more stripping in front of the guys…okay? No having sex in the club…no hanging out in the club…period…you don't need to be someone's old lady for protection I will take care of you."

Brooke listened to his rules and said "I am sorry about the whole stripping thing. You have my word that it will never happen again…anyway…I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't gotten so drunk. I was just a little nervous. I really want Juan to like me…and I thought…"

"Did he tell you to strip?" asked Tig getting angry again. He would break the little bastard's neck.

"What? No! I did that on my own. I wanted to impress him. I probably should have saved the strip tease until we were alone but…10 shots of whiskey didn't agree with me. I wasn't really thinking straight." said Brooke.

Tig shook his head. "Just don't do it anymore okay…keep your clothes on…and stay a little more covered up please…no cut offs…just…don't give me a heart attack okay? You are my baby girl I don't want anyone seeing you that way okay…? I love you…"

Brooke nodded. She smiled hearing him call her baby girl. She was so scared to Tig was going to hate her. "So I can stick around?"

"Yes, you can stick around." said Tig kissing her forehead.

"And I can still see Juan?" asked Brooke.

"No, because I am still going to kill him. You can wear something pretty to his funeral though." said Tig looking completely serious.

"Daddy…he is a really nice guy. He was just trying to help me out…he's so sweet and…smart and funny...he finds what I talk about to be interesting…we like a lot of the same stuff. He's not like the other guys. We really got to know each other while he was in Reno…" said Brooke with a smile thinking about Juice.

Tig groaned and muttered. "Oh God…" He said "Fine…fine you can still see him…but if he does anything to hurt you I am going to take him apart with a hack saw and scatter his pieces around for the coyotes to have fun with."

Brooke smiled and then laughed thinking about him taking Juice apart with a hack saw.

Tig raised an eyebrow and asked. "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry just the image of you taking him apart with a hacksaw. It made me laugh for some reason. I mean would you start at the joints?" asked Brooke laughing.

Tig shook his head and chuckled. "You are definitely my daughter. You are sick in the head." Tig took a minute to think about it and said "Yeah, I would definitely start at the joints probably the shoulder. It would be easier that way."

"So are you going to be nice to Juice and you promise not to kill him?" asked Brooke looking at Tig.

"As nice…as I have ever been…" said Tig, which wasn't all that nice to begin with. Tig had a seat on the picnic table with her. "And yes…I promise to not kill him…unless I have to. So Dawn and Fawn? Are they okay…?"

"Oh yeah…they are great. They turned 15 a few weeks ago. They are really enjoying high school. Dawn is a cheerleader and she wants to play softball in the spring…Fawn is playing volleyball and she wants to play softball in the spring too. They both want to go to college…I want them to do better than I did…I don't want them to have to drop out…or do any of the stuff I've did…" said Brooke looking at the ground.

"I will make sure of that…I want you to go back to school Brooke…" said Tig.

"That time has passed for me right now…I've got other interests…" said Brooke.

"You say that like you are old…you are what…25… you've got your whole life ahead of you…school would be good. Forget about the club life…" said Tig.

Brooke smiled and said "I appreciate that Dad…but that isn't what I want right now. As long as you make sure that Dawn and Fawn are okay then I will be happy."

"We should go up to San Francisco and see them. It has been a very long time since I have seen either one of them…they were just little girls…" said Tig.

Brooke said "They would love that…"

Tig put his arm around Brooke and sat there thinking about how he could get to Portland and kill Frank and make it back without anyone knowing that he was gone. This was going to take some doing but it would be done.

Brooke said "I am going to go and see Juan…and let him know that everything is okay…and that you aren't going to kill him." Brooke hopped off the picnic table.

Tig looked at her and said "When you talk to him send him out here to me so that I can talk to him."

Brooke nodded and said "Okay…" She walked into the club and looked over at the bar seeing Juice sitting there. She walked over to him and said "Juan…can we talk for a minute…?"

Juice looked at her and nodded "Sure...let's go to my room where we can have some privacy." He glanced over seeing the rest of the guys staring at them unabashedly. Juice got up from the bar stool and walked with Brooke back to his room. He closed his door behind them.

Brooke had a seat on his bed and patted a space next to her. "Please…"

Juice had a seat next to her and said "Why didn't you tell me that Tig was your father?"

"I didn't put one and two together about you being from the MC until we had spent a couple of days together… we had already…crossed the line several times I figured telling you the truth would just freak you out. Besides I didn't even know if you knew him. My mom told me he had been in prison for years now…I figured why cause a problem where there wouldn't be one. None of the guys have seen me since I was a little girl… I figured none of them would actually recognize me…and by the time they did…I was hoping that I'd be your old lady. I mean now that I recite my plan over out loud it seems rather ill-conceived but…"

"And I didn't give you much chance to think your plan over because I waited until we were getting ready to leave Reno to ask you if you wanted to come with me. Tig is going to kill me you realize that…he would kill me for much less than this." said Juice.

She shook her head and said "He isn't going to kill you he promised me…but he does want to talk to you. He says we can see each other…if you still want to see me. I just have to promise to not strip anymore and to wear less revealing clothes…apparently seeing me naked on a bar shaved a few years off of his life. I am sorry for the whole stripping thing anyway…I was getting drunk and I really wanted to impress you."

Juice shook his head. "You don't have to try to impress me Brooke…I am already impressed by you. Besides I don't want all of the guys to see what I have." He smiled at her letting her know he wasn't angry. "Your father threatened to violate me with a pool cue in all the ways he thinks I have violated you…he loves you…"

Brooke nodded and said "I used to doubt that sometimes…because…I hadn't heard from him…but I believe now that he loves me…"

Juice kissed her softly and said "Alright I better go and talk to Tig before he comes looking for me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Brooke.

"No….somehow I think I need to do this on my own. I am thinking we should leave here after I talk to Tig…we'll go back to my place but it is junky…fair warning." said Juice.

Brooke smiled at home and said "Okay Juan."

Juice nodded and walked out of the room and outside where Tig was still sitting on the picnic table.

"Sit…" said Tig smoking a cigarette.

Juice had a seat and said "Tig…"

Tig shook his head and said "You listen. That is my baby girl in there. She wants to be with you so I am holding you responsible. Any harm comes to her I'll kill you. You don't treat her right….I'll kill you. You break her heart…I'll kill you. You hurt her…I'll kill you. If I ever walk into the club again and see her naked…I'll kill you. Pretty much if anything goes wrong with my daughter at all…"

Juice said "You'll kill me…"

Tig nodded and said "Good I am glad that we understand each other. But before I kill you…I'd use the pool cue first…we understand one another?"

"I understand you Tig. But you don't have to worry about me doing anything to hurt Brooke. I really care about her. We really connected while I was in Reno. I want to date her and get to know her more…but I could definitely see making her my old lady. And I've never liked a woman enough for that. But Brooke isn't like the normal chicks you meet." said Juice.

Tig groaned realizing that the two of them were smitten with one another. But he reasoned that it was better for Brooke to be hooked up with Juice than a sweetbutt. "So is she your girlfriend or what?"

Juice said "I want her to be but I haven't asked her yet."

Tig nodded and said "Alright….I am going to bed. I am tired and my head hurts…and I need rest." Tig suddenly felt very old and very tired. And he had a big problem on his hands. He walked into the club and headed to his room and laid down tiredly. His women had run off when he had attacked Juice earlier.

Juice walked back into the club and Chibs poured him a drink. "You deserve it lad you are still alive…if it had been my sweet little Kerrianne I would have put a bullet between your eyes no matter how old she was."

Opie nodded and in agreement. He had a daughter too and he could imagine no matter how old she got that he would be ready to kill for her.

Jax chuckled and said "I am just glad that I have a son and not a daughter. So this is something I do not have to worry about. I can just help Ope keep boys away from my goddaughter."

Juice shook his head and said "Thanks for the support…really guys." Juice drank down the shot Chibs had poured for him.

"Hey! We saved your ass…literally because that was the first place Tig was going to shove that pool cue." said Chibs laughing.

"Goodnight…" said Juice. He walked back to his bedroom and walked inside. "Come on Brooke let's get out of here for the night."

Brooke grabbed her bag and nodded. "Okay I am ready to go."

Juice put his arm around her and walked with her out of the club. A move signifying that she was his.

The club door suing closed behind them with the rest of the guys looking at them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Tig woke up and walked tiredly into the main room of the club. The place looked like a virtual ghost town. No one was there yet and Tig was grateful for that. Right now he needed complete silence. Tig walked behind the bar grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He filled up the glass and drank it down in one gulp. Tig knew that the guys would start rolling in soon so he started the coffee. Tig had a seat at the bar and worked on emptying the bottle of whiskey.

Clay walked into the club spotting Tig. "You drinking this early?" Clay walked over to the bar having a seat after pouring himself a cup of coffee. He looked around thinking it was strange that none of the other guys were around yet. He hadn't heard about the previous night. Clay put on his reading glasses and opened his newspaper.

"Yeah so what?" asked Tig shooting a glare at Clay as he poured himself another glass of whiskey. "I am sure you already know what happened. So come on make all of the jokes you want to make right now...one time offer. Because after that...I'll have to kill Juice...slowly and painfully." Tig punctuated the statement by pounding his fist on the bar-top. He was somewhere between wanting to have his daughter in town and hating the fact that she was mixed up with the club.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Clay. "Why would you be killing Juice? Did the two of you get into another argument after I left?" asked Clay. Sometimes he felt more like a camp counselor than the president of an outlaw motorcycle club. He took another sip of his coffee and trained his eyes on Tig waiting expectantly for an explanation.

Tig shook his head and said "I met Juice's new girlfriend...last night...it didn't go well." Tig poured himself another drink. Tig took his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it. Inside he had pictures of all three of his girls. He shook his head looking at a picture from when Brooke was a little girl. He took his time with this glass of whiskey. He didn't know 25 year old Brooke…he knew ten year old Brooke.

"Oh...the sweet butt he brought back home with him. So what? Is she an ex of yours or something?" asked Clay not getting the significance of what he was saying. But he did know that Tig got around when it came to women and every once in awhile he liked one enough to get jealous. Clay took a sip of his coffee and continued reading the newspaper.

Tig bristled when Clay called Brooke a sweet butt. Tig said "She is my daughter and I walked into the club last night to see her standing right here on this bar stripping for Juice, Chibs, Jax, Opie, and Half-Sack. Any father's worst nightmare but definitely my worst nightmare. I wanted to kill all of them just so I knew that none of them could walk away with the image of my kid in their heads...but I realized that was probably a bad way to say hello to my kid after all these years."

Clay nearly spit his coffee out when heard Tig. Clay quirked an eyebrow at him and asked. "Brooke right?" asked Clay wanting to be absolutely sure. Brooke was the only girl that was of age. He didn't know if he needed to protect Juice or help Tig hide the body. Clay had known Brooke when she was a little girl and he had always been fond of her. In a strange way even as a child Brooke had reminded Clay of Tig.

Tig sneered. "If it had been Dawn or Fawn I would have put a bullet in his head. Yes, it is Brooke…I still want to kill him….Brooke is my baby girl…seeing her like that...I never wanted this life for her...that is why I let Gina keep the girls in Oregon. Brooke still wants to see Juice...I told him to keep her away from the club. Then she told me about how Gina has been taking my money for years and not actually taking care of the three of them. So much so my younger girls are living in San Fran with their grandmother and Brooke quit college and started hanging out with motorcycle clubs. Gina has always been a useless twat but this is ridiculous...even for her. I am resisting every urge I have not to go and kill Gina and her husband. I think I am going to take off for a day to see my girls...it has been too long since I last saw them." Tig shook his head. In his mind he was thinking of ways to kill Gina's husband. That bastard had slapped around his girls and it didn't matter to Tig how long in the past it occurred. The fact that he had ever laid his hands on Dawn and Fawn was enough to ensure he died a slow and painful death.

"I know we are having problems with white power but you take as much time as you need. Hap is in town he can help fill in if we need the muscle. But you have an outstanding warrant out that way...if you go up there...you could get pulled in on that while you are trying to handle your business...now I can task Rogue River with taking out your little problem and you don't have to get your hands dirty...I know you like getting your hands dirty but..." said Clay.

Tig cut him off and shook his head. "No...you are right. I could get pinched while I am trying to get rid of the bastard...which doesn't help my girls. Brooke would end up doing what she's been doing...and that isn't right. She shouldn't have to take care of them…that isn't her responsibility. At least it isn't supposed to be."

"You going to be alright? I feel like there is something that you ain't saying." said Clay wondering what the rest of the story was because he could see the murderous rage in Tig's eyes. He knew from that look that Tig wanted blood and he would not be denied. So he founder suspicious that Tig was being rational enough to let Rogue River handle the hit. "If you want him to suffer…we can make sure that happens…it will not be quick…"

"The reason my girls are living in San Fran is because Gina's husband Frank decided to smack them around. He broke Dawn's arm...and to me...that is unacceptable...he must die. I figure that I can disappear to Portland and be back in less than 48 hours but I can stop in and see my girls before I head up to Portland. But you are right I could get popped by cops or bounty hunters if I go up that way. I want Frank to disappear. Gina can keep breathing since she is the girls' mother. They might miss the bitch. I am going to go over and talk to Brooke once I know Juice is here at work." Tig sneered a little mentioning Juice's name.

Clay laughed and asked. "What the hell are you going to do if the two of them get serious?"

As if on cue the door to the club swung open and Juice walked into the club with Brooke at his side. Juice saw Tig and nearly froze. He was carrying two large boxes of donuts. Brooke was carrying a Styrofoam food container. Brooke walked over to the bar. "Good Morning Dad..." said Brooke. She tried to ignore the look on his face. She knew that last night was still fresh on his mind.

"Good morning baby girl." Tig groaned and then turned to glare at Juice. "I thought I told you to keep her away from the club." Tig stood up from the stool and said "I don't want her here you little bastard! So get that through your thick skull!"

"Man...I tried but your daughter is stubborn and she wouldn't listen to me." said Juice in an exasperated voice it was obvious that he was worn out from having this same argument with Brooke. "She would not take no for an answer...what am I supposed to say? No, you can't see your Pops?" asked Juice. He sat the boxes on the end of the bar and flipped their tops open. "Help yourselves...it was Brooke's idea..."

"Daddy!" said Brooke. "Juice didn't want to bring me here...but I told him that I would get here one way or another...he thought it best that I didn't hitchhike my way here to the club. I brought breakfast for you..." Brooke held up the container. "I picked it up from the diner down the way…as sort of a peace offering for last night. Juice said that you really like breakfast from that diner." said Brooke.

A small smile flickered across Tig's face. He hugged his daughter. "Thank you baby girl. I am not trying to be difficult...but you are my little girl and I want the guys to respect you...and after last night..."

"I know...the guys saw me strip last night which is embarrassing for you...and I am no one's old lady which means I am up for grabs for anyone that wants a taste. Although, I am sure after they witnessed you nearly kill Jean last night...no one is going to make that mistake. But anyway I am not sticking around the club. I just...wanted to come by and bring you breakfast...and Juice and I picked up some donuts and bagels. And now he is going to take me back home. But Daddy...if I am going to stick around Charming...I can't hide from last night forever...unless you don't want me to stick around?" said Brooke seriously. She could completely understand if Tig wanted her to leave town after the stunt she pulled.

Juice looked between the two of them. It took a lot for Juice to bite his tongue. This conversation did not involve him or require his input. But he definitely didn't like the idea of Brooke picking up stakes and moving away. He was just getting to know her.

"No...of course I want you to stay here. And I know that you can't hide out forever...just give me the day okay...just give me the day to let the guys know that jokes aren't welcome. You are my sweet baby girl and I just want to protect you...I'll come by there to see you later on...after work okay...? We can talk about how to get the girls down here so they are closer to both of us." He shook his head.

"Okay I will see you later. I am going to call Dawn and Fawn a little later and let them know everything that is going on. They will be really happy to hear that you aren't in prison...and like I told you last night I think the girls would love to be here...maybe they can live with you...I am sure they would want to for awhile anyway. You know they don't really remember living with you at all." said Brooke. She smiled hopefully and said "Alright I will give you a couple of days to get used to all of this..."

"I don't know about the girls living with me. I am not exactly set up for that. But I might be able to swing getting a place for you so that the girls can come here and live with you…I will stop by and bring you some money later on." said Tig. "Oh Brooke…this is Clay…President of SAMCRO."

Clay said "Hi Brooke...I am Clay...you probably don't remember me. I knew you when you were just a little girl around here causing trouble and forcing badass bikers to play hide and seek with you..."

She smiled and said "No, I definitely remember you. You were really cool when I was younger. It was nice seeing you. I better get out of here before the vein in my father's neck bursts like a broken pipe." She smiled a little and motioned to the vein in Tig's neck. She knew Tig was uncomfortable with her being there. Brooke headed for the door.

Tig smiled and said "I am glad to see that you are covered up more." He smiled seeing that Brooke was wearing work out pants and a hoodie jacket.

Brooke looked back and said "Well...I promised." Brooke walked out of the club with Juice. She smiled at him and said "I told you that my dad would come around it just takes a little time. And of course I will be staying away from the club which will make him incredibly happy. Thanks for sticking with me...even though I didn't tell you the truth."

"I like you a lot Brooke...you are a great girl. You are worth the evil looks I will get from Tig. He never liked me much anyway." said Juice wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her as he heard motorcycles pulling onto the lot. He chuckled and said "Let's get out of here. I need to get back so that I can get to work or Gemma will be on my ass." Juice led her over to his motorcycles and handed her his helmet. He climbed on and then waited on her to follow suit before taking off.

"I wouldn't want that you have such a cute ass." said Brooke with a wink. Brooke held onto Juice as they sped through the town. She watched the small businesses pass by them and smiled a little. She could still remember being here as a child. There was just something about Charming that she liked. And now she was back there again...she had no intention of leaving. She held onto Juice a little tighter.

Juice smiled feeling Brooke hold onto him tighter. He pulled up outside of his house and said "I don't know how late I will have to work tonight. But When I get in maybe we can go out for drinks or something. We'll go to a bar or something."

Brooke smiled a little as she climbed off of the bike and handed Juice his helmet. She knew he was giving up hanging out at the club for a couple of days until Tig cooled off somewhat. Brooke nodded and said "I'd like that Jean Carlos..." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Juice smile and tossed her his keys. "I'll see you later." Juice watched her walk up to the front door and let herself into the house before he took off heading to the club.

Brooke smiled watching Juice drive away from the window in the living room. She locked the door and went into Juice's bedroom changing into a tank top and a pair of cut offs. She turned on the stereo and started cleaning Juice's filthy house. Brooke spent the majority of the morning and afternoon cleaning up the house. She found old food in the refrigerator that made it smell like something died in the kitchen. She found women's underwear stuffed into the couch, in the unused oven in the kitchen, and behind Juice's bed. She found a stack of porn magazines under the couch in the living room and in the cabinet in the bathroom.

Brooke was exhausted at the moment and flopped down on the couch lighting a cigarette as she thumbed through Juice's porn stash. She always thought that you could get a good idea of the kind of man you were with if you knew what his stroke material was about. She chuckled seeing a couple of magazines about girl on girl action. "In his dreams." said Brooke giggling. As she was thumbing through the magazines she heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and frowned. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon so she was sure that it couldn't be Juice. Brooke got up and walked to the front door. "Who is it?' asked Brooke. She moved the curtain to look out the window. Standing in front of the door was Gemma Teller-Morrow. Brooke remembered her from when she was a child. She opened the door. "Hi Mrs. Morrow."

Clay had spoken to Gemma earlier about what happened at the club the previous night. So in an attempt to keep the peace and to keep Tig from killing Juice, Gemma figured she'd go over and have a talk with Brooke. She smiled when the young woman opened the door. She had definitely grown up in the last fifteen years but Gemma could still see the little girl that she used to be when she looked at her face. "Call me Gemma sweetheart. Well, haven't you grown up into a beautiful young woman." said Gemma with a smile. She held up a couple of shopping bags. "I brought by some cleaning products and some food. I figured that you could use both. The boys aren't much for cleaning or cooking." Gemma sniffed the air. "Smells like you've already started cleaning. Smells like lemon pine sol instead of stale ass."

"Oh yeah I had to start cleaning. Sleeping here last night I was afraid that something was going to crawl out of one of these piles and get me. Please come in." said Brooke moving out of the way to let the SAMCRO matriarch into the house. "I've been cleaning all day but the place is still sort of a mess so excuse it please." said Brooke closing the door behind Gemma. "Oh wow thank you for bringing that by. I was going to have to go out in a bit and pick up some more cleaning supplies because I am starting to run out. Please have a seat. I would offer you something to drink but I haven't washed the dishes in there yet I had to get rid of all the decaying food products first. I doubt you'd want anything out of there." Brooke was glad that she had finished cleaning up the living room so at least it was clean enough for Gemma to sit down. "Please excuse the laundry. I've been washing clothes all day."

Gemma laughed and said "Well, you have certainly been busy today. The last time I came over here to check on Juice I could barely step over the stacks of clothes and trash on his living room floor. I didn't even know he had hardwood floors." Gemma had a seat in a chair after setting the bags on the table. "So how are you doing sweetheart? What is going on in your life? Why are you here?" asked Gemma deciding it was best to just get to the point. Gemma took out her cigarettes and took one from the pack lighting it.

Brooke smile a little and said "Wow…you don't waste time…uh…I met Jean Carlos when he stopped in Reno with Jax and Opie. We really hit it off and spent the entire week together…I really feel like I got to know him. I know that sounds crazy but I had a like an instant connection with him. He's a really good guy…and when he got ready to leave…he asked me if I wanted to come back with him. I don't exactly have any strings attaching me to Nevada so I decided to take him up on his offer...especially with my younger sisters being up in San Francisco…I figured I'd be closer to them even if this didn't play out the way I wanted it to. I'm sure you've heard about last night…it was poor judgment and it is something that will not happen again. I am not here to be a troublemaker."

Gemma smiled listening to her. "I understand. When I met my husband I was taken with him rather quickly. It happens that way…but stripping in front of the guys…well that is never a good idea if you are wanting to be an old lady. You act like a slut…they'll treat you like that even though they are all really good guys. But men are pigs. And Juice is going to get bullshit from all sides on this one. The guys are going to rib him about you stripping and they are going to rib him about you being Tig's daughter. Not to mention that Tig is going to be watching him like a hawk…just waiting for him to screw up. You aren't just some sweet butt. You aren't just some hanger-on. You are the daughter of the Sgt-at-arms for this club."

"I know that it was really stupid. I was nervous about being here…I wanted to impress Juice…and I started drinking too much. It's no excuse…I shouldn't have did it…and like I told my dad it is something that will never happen again. I don't want to embarrass him and I don't want to embarrass Juice. And more than that I don't want to disrespect myself like that. I plan to stick around to be with Juice for awhile I am not going anywhere. Tomorrow I am going to start looking for a job. I send money to my sisters…they live with my Gran." said Brooke.

"Yeah Clay mentioned something about that when I talked to him earlier today. What is that all about? Where is your mother?" asked Gemma. She had never been fond of Gina. She had always thought Gina was out to use Tig. Not that Tig was exactly a catch with his drinking, cheating, and overall attitude toward most women.

"My sisters are living with Gran because my step dad started getting violent with my mom and my sisters. It had been going on for awhile…but the girls didn't tell me until he broke Dawn's arm. When I found out I moved them in with my grandmother. Mom is still in Oregon as far as I know…I don't really talk to her anymore. Did you see my dad today? How was he doing?"

Gemma shook her head and said "He was good and bad. He didn't feel up to talking much today. Tig might not say much but he is an emotional man. This is a lot for him to take in at one time, but he definitely loves you. So if you are sticking around for awhile… you mentioned that you were going to be looking for a job tomorrow. I just might have one lined up for you if you are interested."

"I took some breakfast over to him this morning…I know he's really upset about last night and about everything else…he wants me to go back to college but…I don't want that. Sure I am definitely looking for a job. I need the money right now that is for sure. Dad said he was going to bring money over for me…but I don't need him to take care of me…I am a big girl." said Brooke perking up when Gemma mentioned a job.

"Your dad loves you and he wants to make sure that you don't have to depend on Juice, he's worried about you being taken advantage of. Well, a friend of mine owns a salon in town and she is looking for a shampoo girl. It is nothing big but it pays good and the hours aren't that bad. Besides you've got to start somewhere right?" said Gemma. Gemma spotted the stack of porn magazines and laughed looking at them. She said "Boys and their toys."

"Oh Gemma that would be great! I really want to be able to help contribute around here with Juice. And I don't want my dad thinking that he needs to take care of me or anything. I'm a big girl and I like to take care of myself. Juice is a good guy he isn't going to take advantage of me." said Brooke.

"Well, I've known Nadine for a very long time I am sure she'd be willing to do me a favor. Besides she was just complaining to me the other day that she needed more help around the salon. I will give her a call tonight and set up an interview for you tomorrow." said Gemma.

"That would be so awesome, I didn't really know how I was going to make money here. What time should I go over to the salon tomorrow?" asked Brooke.

Gemma said "The shop opens at 8:00 you should go over there around that time. You might be able to get started working tomorrow. So how long had you been hanging out with the Reno?" Gemma wanted to gauge just far into the life Brooke was.

"I hooked up with Reno about a year ago after spending about a year with another club. I mostly just poured the drinks and made nice with the guys that came in and out of there. I boosted stuff for the club and worked with a tattoo artist. He was showing me the ropes. I've gotten pretty good at it."

Gemma nodded. She looked at her watch and said "I need to get back to the garage but I will see you around." Gemma stood up from the chair. "If you need anything...just give me a call. It is good having you here with us."

Brooke stood up and said "Thanks...and I really appreciate you talking to your friend about the job." Brooke walked Gemma to the door and opened it for her.

"Not a problem." said Gemma with a wave as she walked out of the house.

Brooke closed the door behind Gemma and went back to cleaning the house. She figured that she had taken enough of a break.

Around 10:00 that night Juice stumbled into the house drunk and laughing. He fumbled with the lock on the door trying to be quiet. Juice walked further into the house and almost knocked over a lamp. "Shush!" said Juice to the lamp.

Brooke snickered from the bedroom doorway watching him. "Did you really just shush a lamp?" asked Brooke with a hand on her hip as she watched him stumble toward his bedroom. "How much did you have to drink?" asked Brooke walking over to him. She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk to the bedroom. "I hope you didn't drive home like this?"

"Hi baby!" said Juice. "Nope! Chibs brought me home. I couldn't stay upright on my bike." said Juice. He walked over to the bed and had a seat on the end of it. He kicked off his boots and flopped back on the bed tiredly. "I drank…a bottle of whiskey…I drank all of it…and it was good. Guys said I couldn't do it but I did it! And now I am home and I can do you! But first I need a little nap…I am just gonna close my eyes for a minute." Juice closed his eyes and laid there.

Brooke curled a leg under her as she watched him. She chuckled softly listening to his drunken talking. After awhile she realized that Juice was softly snoring. That just made her laugh even more. Brooke moved so that she was above his head in the bed and dragged his body further up onto the bed since right now his legs were hanging off the end of the bed and his feet were resting on the floor. Brooke laid down next to Juice in the bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted from all of the cleaning that she did today. She curled up against Juice's side and tried to doze up for the night.

The next morning Juice woke up groaning in pain. He had a very serious hangover. He opened one eye and glanced next to him seeing to Brooke was asleep still. Juice got out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom to throw up. Afterward he climbed into the shower hoping that hot water would help snap him out of it.

Juice getting into the shower woke up Brooke. She climbed out of the bed wearing one of Juice's t-shirts. She walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. It had taken her a long time yesterday but the kitchen was finally clean. She as glad that she had a strong stomach or she might not have made it.

Juice walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later completely dressed. He saw Brooke standing at the kitchen counter and he smirked walking over to her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am sorry about last night…I hope I wasn't too obnoxious…all I remember is Chibs kicking me out of the truck at the curb last night." said Juice. "Good Morning by the way."

"Good Morning. No you weren't obnoxious at all. To be completely honest you were a really cute drunk. You could barely walk when you came into the house. I seriously don't know how you made it from the curb to the door." said Brooke laughing. "Coffee is ready." said Brooke pouring a cup for both of them.

"I didn't know that I still had a coffee maker…where did you find it." said Juice laughing. He hadn't seen the coffeemaker in a couple of months. "Thanks for making coffee by the way I seriously need it." He had a seat at the kitchen table. That was the first time he looked around his kitchen and noticed the change in the room. "Wow…did you do this all by yourself?" asked Juice.

"I found it under a pile of old newspapers. This kitchen was truly disgusting. But I took my time and got it all cleaned. I had a lot of time on my hands yesterday anyway, so it gave me something to do. Clay's old lady Gemma stopped by yesterday…she mentioned that she might be able to get me a job at the local salon. So last night you told me that you drank an entire bottle of Whiskey….why?" Brooke had a seat at the table with him drinking from her cup of coffee.

"I am sorry you had to clean up on your own…I was gonna help a little at least. You know you don't have to get a job straight away…" said Juice looking at her. "Well, the guys dared me to and I took them up on their dare. They said I was a lightweight. I showed them."

"Yes, I do need a job. Juice you are a really nice guy and I appreciate you letting me stay here. But I need to make my own money, moolah, dough, scratch… besides if I don't have a job my dad is going to try to give me money and I don't want that either. I am in my twenties I can support myself." said Brooke. She laughed softly. "You showed them? You were so drunk you passed out at the bottom of the bed. I had to drag you into the bed and your feet were still hanging off of the end because I got tired."

"I just want you to know that I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't intend to look out for you financially. But I understand you wanting to get a job…" said Juice. He chuckled and said "Oh man…they are going to give me hell today. If I was that bad off here I don't want to know how I acted at the club."

Brooke smiled and said Well, you guys do like to tease one another." She glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Oh I've got to get out of here. Gemma said I should stop over at the salon around the time it opens." She got up and kissed Juice on the lips. "Can you give me a ride over there after I get ready?"

Juice nodded and said "Okay…I will wait for you to get ready."

Brooke went into the bedroom and grabbed a hot shower. She got dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a black tank up. She pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail and grabbed her purse. She walked into the kitchen and said "Okay Juice…I am ready to go."

Juice smiled looking at her. "You look beautiful Brooke…let's get out of here." Juice got up from his chair and followed Brooke out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months passed as Brooke and Juice got to know one another better. Brooke worked at the salon during the day and spent her nights hanging out at the club with Juice. After a week or so the guys stopped teasing Juice about sleeping with Tig's daughter. Juice was absolutely smitten with Brooke and it showed whenever they were together. Brooke was his only source of solace lately. The tension in the club between Jax and Clay was making it difficult for everyone. Everyone knew that this situation was going to boil over at some point. They just weren't sure how. The tensions were raised even more after Otto was attacked in prison by the Aryan brotherhood. Otto lost an eye in the attack; Clay and Tig were clamoring for a full scale attack on the Aryans. There was a big vote going on at the club so Brooke decided to stay home with her sisters. Dawn and Fawn had been living with Brooke and Juice for the last month. So far the girls seemed to be enjoying living with their sister. But it was definitely an adjustment. Tig saw the girls everyday but he was having a difficult time bonding with Dawn.

Around midnight the door to the house opened and Juice walked in with blood covering his cut and the shirt he was wearing underneath. He set his keys down and stopped in his tracks seeing 16 year old Dawn and Fawn sitting on his couch staring at the blood covering him. "Ah...uh..." said Juice not sure what to say to them. Everything had been so stressful that evening that Juice had forgotten about them even being there. "Hi girls..." said Juice not sure what else to say.

Brooke walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn. Brooke dropped the bowl onto the coffee table and walked over to Juice. "Are you okay?" asked Brooke. She took his hand pulling him into their bedroom. She knew that he couldn't talk about anything in front of the girls. Brooke closed the bedroom door behind them and then her eyes searched his figure for any visible wounds. She didn't know if the blood was his or not. "What the hell happened?" asked Brooke in a hushed voice.

Juice saw her worried eyes scanning his body and he shook his head. Juice said "It's not my blood, Brooke. I'm not hurt." Juice took her into his arms and just held her. He was still shaken to his core from what happened tonight. He didn't know what they would do next but whatever it was it would be incredibly bloody and dangerous. He held onto Brooke tightly squeezing her almost too tight.

Brooke didn't say anything else. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. She was glad to hear it wasn't Juice's blood. But then it made her wonder who it did belong to. She stood there in his arms with her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat and it was a glorious sound in her opinion. The climate had become increasingly more volatile in Charming as of late. It was only a matter of time before something horrible happened between SAMCRO and L.O.A.N.

"Someone dropped off a minivan this afternoon. Chibs got into it to move it in for service and when he tried to start it...the damn thing blew up. Chibs got tossed a couple of yards. He was bleeding from his head...they don't know if he is going to make it or not. I've been at the hospital since it happened earlier this evening." said Juice. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze. He just couldn't wrap is mind around someone making this sort of move against the club. They were used to head on fights nothing this cowardly. A hate was building in his belly and suddenly he was as blood thirsty as everyone else in the club. He wanted pay back more than ever now.

Brooke was stunned listening to Juice. "Was...anyone else hurt?" asked Brooke concerned about the rest of the guys but her father as well. Brooke tore herself away from his chest so that she could look into his yes. She saw the fear he had there but she also saw something different...she saw hate.

"Everyone else is okay...just shaken up about what happened tonight. Listen...I need to go get a shower...then I need to head back to the club. Clay wants me to work on gathering some intel. I don't think I will be back home tonight but if you need me for anything...just call me and I will be here." said Juice. He took off his cut and shirt and walked into the bathroom closing the door.

Brooke was stunned at the moment not sure what was going to come of all of this. She watched him go into the bathroom and just stood there a moment collecting herself. Brooke picked up Juice's cut that was covered in blood and took it to the kitchen. Brooke put dinner in the microwave for Juice. She got out some supplies and took her time cleaning the blood from the cut and the patches on it as she sat at the kitchen table.

Dawn walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter watching Brooke scrub the blood for Juice's cut. She asked "He kill someone?" Dawn hopped up on the counter watching Brooke's skilled movements. "Looks like you've done this more than once...how often do you clean up blood?" Dawn had been being a brat since she came to Charming.

Brooke cast a glance over her shoulder at Dawn. "Get off the counter Dawn...and go back in the living room with Fawn. I am busy...okay." Brooke had too much on her mind right now to play this game with her younger sister. Brooke scrubbed harder since the blood had soaked into the fabric of the white patches.

"I was just wondering because...you always said that dad and his friends were good people...and mom always said that they were murders and crooks...and now your boyfriend comes home covered in blood...you can't pretend like we didn't see it. We aren't kids...we want to know what is going on." said Dawn defiantly.

"No, we don't! Keep me out of it Dawn! You are the nosey one!" yelled Fawn from the living room. She knew her twin well and Dawn always liked to stir up trouble. Fawn tended to mind her own business. Besides she liked their father he was always nice to them, she didn't understand why Dawn wanted to cause trouble.

"Fine! Then it is something that I would like to know. Are the Sons criminals and murders or what?" asked Dawn seriously. "And where did all of that blood come from?" asked Dawn loudly.

"It is fruit punch." said Brooke shooting a glance back at her. "Go back and watch the movie Dawn. I will not tell you again." said Brooke in a stern voice. Dawn had been getting on Brooke's nerves for the last couple of weeks and right now her patience was wearing thin. She tried to remember being teenager.

Dawn hopped off the counter and said "Whatever...you know I still wonder where Frank is...mom does too...he's been gone for weeks now...he's never stayed away for that long. Mom thinks that dad did something to him. Frank might not have been nice but he never came home covered in blood. He was our step-father Brooke...how can you not care that he is missing? You probably put dad up to it or your new criminal boyfriend. You always hated Frank! Frank was there for us more than dad was! He raised us! I don't understand how you can hate him! Dad is just a loser that goes in and out of prison. And your boyfriend is like a criminal too that comes home covered in other people's blood!" Dawn was spouting everything their mother had been saying lately.

Brooke got up and walked over to her sister so quickly that Dawn moved up against the counter shocked. Brooke spoke in a low voice. "You listen to me our father may be a lot of things but he's never laid an ill hand on any of us. I can't say the same for Frank. And don't insult Juice he's nice enough to let you stay in this house. He's been nothing but nice to you. Juice and Dad helping out is the only reason that I am able to pay for all of those activities that you like to do. If you despise them so much then maybe you need to find an after school judge to help foot your own bills! And you can listen to the poison that mother pours in your ear about our father...but she didn't want you back until she stopped getting money from him...now she wants you back home because...she's broke. Now go sit your ass down!"

Dawn stared stunned at her sister. Dawn nodded and hurriedly ran out of the kitchen upset. She felt tears filling her eyes. Brooke never talked to her that way and it had hurt her feelings. She knew that the things Brooke said about their mother and Frank were right but those were the only parents she knew and it was hard on her. She didn't really know her dad. Tig had been in and out of his girls' lives. He'd spend time when it was convenient for him. Dawn went to the bedroom she shared with Fawn and sat on her bed crying.

Brooke leaned against the counter. "Damnit!" muttered Brooke with a sigh. She knew she had been too hard on her sister but she was tired and irritable and Dawn was making it very hard to like her lately. Their step-father had mysteriously gone missing two weeks after Brooke moved to Charming. She was under no illusions. She knew her father had Frank killed and she was fine with that. But she had never considered how her little sisters would take the loss. She couldn't imagine how they could love a man that yelled and screamed at them. A man that smacked them around for the smallest infraction. A man that was a sick freak. Brooke shook her head. She couldn't think about that. She couldn't go there right now. She took in a deep breath and sat back down at the table scrubbing the blood from Juice's cut. The repetitive motion seemed to soothe her.

Fawn got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom she shared with her sister. She closed the door after she walked in. "Dawn...?" asked Fawn. She climbed onto Dawn's bed and hugged her. "You okay?" asked Fawn quietly. Fawn was the peacemaker of the family. She always had been, whenever things got bad Fawn went out of her way to get everyone to calm down.

Dawn said "She doesn't care! She doesn't care that Tig killed Frank! He killed our dad!" Dawn hugged her sister. "I want to go back home to mom...I don't want to be here. Will you come back with me...please?" said Dawn sniffling. "Frank is gone now...I know you didn't like him...but he's gone now..." said Dawn.

Fawn said "Brooke was a little mean...but she is just stressed out...Dawn...you know what she said about mom was true...the only reason she wants us to go back living with her...is because she needs the money. I don't want to live with her Dawn...Frank could come back...or mom could pick up another loser..."

"Frank isn't coming back Fawn! He's dead...Tig killed him. Frank is the one that has been in our lives...not Tig. Frank didn't deserve to die...he just...he got angry sometimes...but he still loved us Fawn...remember he would take us to games and stuff...and he'd take us to the mall...he did love us! He did! Just leave me alone!" yelled Dawn crying. Dawn laid back on her bed crying staring up at the ceiling.

Fawn got up and walked out of the room closing the door. She went into the living room and sighed. Just once she would like to live in a house that wasn't a battlefield. She grabbed her Ipod off of the coffee table and put it on. She just wanted to ignore everyone and everything. She turned off the tv and zoned out on the couch listening to music.

Juice walked into the kitchen having finished showering and gotten dressed. He kissed the top of Brooke's head. "You didn't have to clean my cut for me." said Juice in a strained voice. His hands rested on her shoulders. "But thank you." said Juice standing there. He watched the way her hands moved. "You okay?" asked Juice.

"It's no big deal...can't have you going around with blood on you..." said Brooke. "Dinner is in the microwave...all you have to do is press start so that it can warm up. I didn't know how long you'd be in the shower." said Brooke. "Yeah I am okay..." said Brooke. She wasn't about to bother him with her issues with her bratty little sisters. "Do you need anything before you go back to the club?"

Juice hit the start button on the microwave and turned his attention back to Brooke. Juice walked around so that he was sitting in the chair next to her. He looked at intensity on her face and reached over stopping her hands. He gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her up out of her chair and over into his lap. "Hey...what is wrong...?" asked Juice.

"I am fine Juice...don't worry about me. I just have a lot on my mind. But so do you...important things. So you are going to spend the night at the club...you know I could always come with you...the girls are old enough to take care of themselves for the night..." said Brooke.

He shook his head and said "I probably won't sleep til morning. I've got a lot of work to do... a lot of hacking...you won't get any sleep...and you've got work in the morning. I'll see you in the morning. I'll stop by the salon or something if I get the time. You know Clay is on a rampage right now so he wants the information as soon as we get it...and since I am the only one in the club that can work a computer...I am on my own for getting what we need."

Brooke nodded. "Well, if you need me or anything tonight just give me a call. Even if it is to just bring you something to eat or whatever. I'll do whatever you need." She smiled and said "My man the hacker...kind of hot. You are like invaluable as an intelligence officer."

He laughed and said "Yeah, I wish the guys at the club thought so. I am mostly just Juice the fuck up to them." Juice tried not to show it but it did affect him that the club always thought he was an idiot.

"Come on baby you know the guys just like to give you a hard time because you are one of the two young guys in the club. So of course you and Half-Sack are going to get teased the most." said Brooke. "Maybe they will lay off when you get in a couple of new prospects...a new crop of newbies to abuse." said Brooke with a smile. "Besides even if they don't say it...they know how valuable you are to them...the information they need...if you weren't the go to guy...how else would they get it?"

"Yeah...I guess you are right and they are always appreciative when I give them the info." said Juice. He kissed her and smiled. "That is why you are so great...you know how to put things into perspective for me and you are pretty cute." said Juice with a grin. "How are things going with you and your sisters?" asked Juice looking at her. He knew Brooke better than she gave him credit.

"They are okay...Dawn is just being...16 I guess. I don't know..." said Brooke shrugging. "She's pissed at me and at dad...and whatever. She's a kid and I am not going to let her get to me. If she's so unhappy here she can go back to living with Gran..." said Brooke.

"She's only been here a couple of weeks babe...maybe she just needs time to get adjusted here. You know how much the girls love you...you are the one that takes care of them and you have for awhile now. She'll come around." he chuckled and said "I guess you could always make her live with Tig...though I think that might be punishing both of them."

The microwave's timer went off and Brooke hopped out of his lap. She grabbed his plate from the microwave and set it in front of him with his silverware. "It has been a month already…I don't know I was too hard on her earlier...and I shouldn't have been. I am going to try to apologize later or something." said Brooke. She had a seat in her own chair since Juice was eating dinner. "So what...did they say about Chibs...I mean how was he injured?" asked Brooke. Brooke had a soft spot for the Scotsman he always knew how to make her laugh whenever she hung out at the club.

Juice looked up from the meat loaf and mashed potatoes he was blowing through. "He has some sort of head injury...he was bleeding from the back of the head. All of the medical mumbo jumbo that Doc said sort of just went right by me...there was just so much...blood you know. And now we are going to have trouble from the feds...they come running when they hear explosives...this is going to bring down a shit-storm that we don't need right now. And even though we were the targets of the attack our lives will still be scrutinized...which means earning will be hard for the club."

"If there is anything I can do just let me know...okay...please." said Brooke quietly looking at him. She had never been around a MC in times of war but she had heard war stories from some of the old ladies when she was in Reno. She didn't doubt that this could get ugly. She paused for a minute. "Luann offered me some part-time work out at Cara-Cara...I mean it might be nice to bring in some extra money...I know it is asking a lot of you to help foot the bill for taking care of my sisters." Sure Tig gave them money for the girls but still Juice was paying all of the bills at the house and whenever Brooke asked for money he gave it to her.

Juice quirked an eyebrow at her and stopped eating mid-bite. "Times are tough...but not tough enough for you to start sucking dick to pay the bills around here...you are my girl...that just ain't happening. Not to mention your dad would fucking kill me for letting you do porn. You or the girls need money for something?" asked Juice reaching into his pants' pocket and pulling out some money.

Brooke shook her head and said "No it is nothing like that Juice. Luann said that the chick that does the laundry over at Cara-Cara quit...she asked if I would be interested in doing it a couple of times a week..." She chuckled and said "I am not the porn type...the only man I want is you." She kissed his cheek.

Juice settled down and said "Well, I don't know about you hanging out there that often...but I guess it if is at night when everything has sort of died down...no big. I can hang there with you while you are doing laundry..."

She smirked and said "Just don't want me there catching you hitting on the porn stars...?" She laughed. "You are so cute Juice." said Brooke.

"I don't hit on them...they come onto me...you know they love the cut." said Juice with a small smirk. He went back to eating dinner now that the porn thing was taken care of. "Besides I just go there for you know professional purposes..."

She laughed and said "yeah...right...professional. I've heard stories about Cara-Cara...I might have to pop over unannounced and check it out." She chuckled looking at the look on his face.

Juice looked at his watch and said "I've got to get out of here babe before Clay calls to chew my ass out. I need to get back to the club and start working. I will call you in the morning or something." He stood up and leaned down kissing her.

Brooke nodded and said "Okay I will see you tomorrow Juice." Brooke followed him to the front door.

Fawn waved at him and said "See you later Juice."

Juice smiled and said "See you later kid..." Juice walked out of the house.

Brooke closed the door behind him. Brooke locked the door and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to Fawn and asked "Is Dawn okay?"

Fawn shrugged and said "She was pissed when I left out of our room earlier...she thinks dad killed Frank...but if he said that he didn't...then I believe him...I don't see why she can't...I hate when the two of you fight."

Brooke wrapped and arm around her little sister and said "I am sorry Fawn...I am going to try to talk to Dawn and see if we can't work this out...I don't mean to put you in the middle...you know that right?"

"Sure...I know that. Brooke? Do you think dad killed Frank?" asked Fawn. "I mean dad is like this biker dude…there is no way he just let go the fact that some guy was beating his kids." said Fawn.

Brooke looked at her sister sincerely and said "Of course he didn't. Dad hasn't left Charming other than when he went up to San Francisco with me to pick you guys up. Dad wouldn't lie to you guys and neither would I." Brooke rationalized that she wasn't lying. In truth, Tig had not left Charming therefore he did not kill Frank himself. But she had little doubt that he was the one that orchestrated the man's disappearance. Brooke had not lost a minute of sleep over it either. She only wished she would have had the balls to do it herself.

"But if he isn't dead then where is he?" asked Fawn. She was working all of the facts over in her head. She didn't want to believe that her sister and father would lie to her but then she wondered if she would actually want to know the truth.

Brooke said "Well...you know Frank had other girlfriends...maybe he decided to be with one of them and didn't tell mom...or mom just isn't telling us the truth...or...Frank has a gambling problem...maybe he owed somebody money...remember when that really scary guy came to house demanding money?"

Fawn nodded and said "Oh yeah...that loan shark guy...I guess that could be...Dawn just won't believe it and she thinks that Dad did this and that it is your fault because you told him about the bad stuff that Frank did. She wants to go back to live with mom...I told her that I didn't want to go with her...is it okay if I stay? Is it bad...that if Frank was dead that...I wouldn't be upset...that is bad isn't it?"

"Of course you can stay here with me Fawn...no matter where I am...you always have a place with me. I love you. No it isn't bad...sometimes...it is hard to think nice things about people that hurt you...and Frank did a lot to hurt all of us...that doesn't make you a bad person at all." said Brooke hugging her tightly. "Dawn isn't going back to stay with mom...I am going to take care of everything. I am going to go talk to her now..." Brooke got up from the couch and went to their bedroom door. Brooke lightly rapped on the door with her knuckles. "Dawn...open up kiddo...I want to talk." said Brooke. Brooke waited but there was silence on the other side of the door. "I am sorry for being so mean to you earlier...I am sorry..." said Brooke. She waited for an answer but never got one. She sighed. Brooke decided to give her some time to calm down. Brooke went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She went to her bedroom and laid down. She turned on the music and closed her eyes relaxing in the dark.

30 minutes later there was a light knock on her door. "Can I come in...?" asked Dawn's quiet voice. Dawn leaned against the door with her hand resting on the door knob. Her cheeks were puffy from crying but she had stopped awhile ago.

Brooke sat up in the bed a little and turned on the lamp next to the bed. "Of course...come in..." said Brooke. Her eyes went to the door. Brooke took a drink from her wine glass not sure if she was getting ready for round two of an argument with Dawn or not.

Dawn walked into the room wearing her pajamas. She walked over to Brooke's bed and climbed into the king sized bed with her sister. "I am sorry...for...earlier...I just...I don't understand how...you and Fawn can hate Frank so much...he wasn't all bad you know…we were a family Brooke."

Brooke wrapped an arm around her and said "I am sorry sweetie...I know that you love Frank a lot...he's the dad you grew up with...and it is wrong of me to talk bad about him around you. It is just hard because I am very angry with Frank...but that doesn't mean that you can't love him...because you can. But you have to understand that Tig...he is our dad and he loves us too...and he'd never do anything to hurt us. I know he wasn't there for us...partly because he isn't father material and partly because he had a life that just didn't include kids. But no matter how you cut it...he wasn't there for us...and so you have every right to be angry with him...okay."

Dawn nodded. "Mom just says all of this stuff about him...and like...I know her...she is our mom...so I believe her...you know? But I don't really know Tig...I mean he would come around every so often and bring us stuff or he'd call sometimes to talk to us...but...I don't really know him...he is a like a weird uncle or something..."

"I understand...you know her better than you know Tig...but she told us that he had been in prison the last couple of years...but he wasn't...so maybe we can say that we can't believe everything that mom says...right? I am sure that some of it is true...she's known dad longer than we have...she used to be his old lady so she knew a lot about what he used to do back then...all I am asking is that you get to know him...if you get to know him and you don't like him...then that is fine...but give him a chance...and don't be mean about Juice...he's a really great guy...and he goes out of his way to take care of all of us right?"

Dawn listened to her sister and knew that she was right. Their mother had lied to them on numerous occasions about a wide variety of things. Gina lied whenever the mood hit her. She would lie about coming to San Francisco to visit them. Dawn nodded and said "Okay...I think I can do that. You still love me...even though I was a total bitch?"

Brooke laughed and said "I was a bitch too. Of course I love you Dawn...I always will...you and Fawn are my baby sisters I am always going to be there no matter what you do or what you say...okay? I know we are still figuring all of this stuff out but we are going to be okay. This is your home now…"

Dawn smiled and said "Can I lay here with you for awhile or will Juice be back soon? Are you ever going to tell me what that blood was from…I mean Juice wasn't hurt or anything right? I am not a baby Brooke…I can know stuff too."

Brooke said "You can lay here as long as you want. Juice is going to be at the club tonight." She stopped a minute and said "There are some things you can't know Dawn…you've got to get used to that…okay…but I can tell you this…Chibs was hurt tonight and he is in the hospital…he's no doing so good right now." Brooke decided to change the subject. She smiled and laid back against her pillows. "So how do you like your new school?"

Dawn was sort of just quiet for a minute. She figured she wouldn't ask anything else. "It is okay...I met a really cute guy named River. He's on the basketball team. He's the guy I went to the movies with the other night." said Dawn with a grin

Brooke laughed. "River? Seriously? That is like a bad soap opera name. Is he at least hot? I can't believe someone named their kid River!"

Dawn laughed and said "Your name is Brooke! Like a babbling Brooke! Oh yeah he is really hot! And he is really nice and stuff. I like hanging out with him. I think we might go out again tomorrow. He said he'd call first."

Fawn had been in the living room waiting to see if she would hear fireworks between the two of them. But after she heard laughing she decided to join them. Fawn knocked on the door and asked "Can I come in?"

Brooke chuckled and said "Sure come in."

Fawn walked into the bed and grinned. She ran over to the bed and hopped onto it. She landed on Brooke and Dawn and laughed.

Brooke groaned. "Oww! Nice landing kid." said Brooke laughing. She tickled her and moved over so Fawn could stretch out with them. "So we are talking about boys… Fawn have you met any hot guys at that school?"

Fawn shook her head. "Not really...but you know who is totally hot? Half-Sack...he is so very hot and he is SAMCRO. He's not that much older than me right...like six years?"

Brooke laughed. "Yeah he is a lot older than you and dad would totally kill him or at least rip off his other ball. Stay away from him kiddo...seriously. You need to date a guy closer to your age. I am sure there are a lot of great guys at your school."

"But why...he is so cute...I love flirting with him." said Fawn with a grin. "He gets so nervous and stutters and stuff. He's so hot. I tricked him into giving me a ride home the other day."

"I know he is hot...but you are only 16 which means you are off limits to him and he is off limits to you. Seriously...you need to stay away from Half-Sack...okay?" asked Brooke.

Fawn pouted and said "You are no fun...what dad doesn't know won't hurt him or get Sack in trouble. I am really good at keeping secrets." Fawn smirked. She was definitely going to keep after Sack. She liked a challenge.

Brooke shook her head and said "No no no no no no!"

The girls laughed and talked about boys as they laid together in the bed. Brooke smiled slightly to herself. This was the good life. She had a great guy, her father was in her life again, and her sisters were doing really good. But she couldn't help but worry about the gray cloud looming overhead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Brooke stood in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee as she watched Dawn and Fawn eating breakfast before school. She was worried about Juice and her father. This situation with Zobelle and his crew was quickly escalating. She knew that retaliation had to be on the menu after what happened to Chibs last night.

"Brooke?" asked Fawn walking over to the sink with her dirty dishes in hand. She had been watching Brooke for awhile now. Fawn was starting to wonder if there was a reason to be scared.

Brooke was shocked out of her thoughts and almost dropped her cup of coffee. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You've been staring at nothing for the last ten minutes," said Fawn. She rinsed her plate and popped it into the dishwasher.

"I'm fine. I am just missing Juice. I think I am going to stop by the club after I drop the two of you off at school. So, you need to finish getting ready. I'd like to get you there on time," said Brooke. She offered a cheerful smile as an attempt to put Fawn at ease.

Fawn said, "Okay, I won't be long."

Brooke looked to Dawn who was still sitting at the kitchen table. "That goes for you too, Dawn. I need you to finish eating so that we can leave at a decent time. The traffic by the school is crazy in the mornings."

Dawn smirked and said, "Well, you could always just drop us off a couple blocks away from the school. That way you wouldn't run into the traffic."

"I could do that. However, I am sure that I would get a call from your principal later on to tell me that you never made it to the door. And I would be so worried that I'd have to send Dad to look for you. Can you just imagine would he'd do to Ocean?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "His name is River!"

Brooke chuckled and said, "Well, his name would be mud if Dad found out the two of you were skipping school together. So, I am going to drop you off in front of the school and watch you walk inside. I am going to help keep you honest. Now, go get ready or we are going to be late."

"Fine!" Dawn got up from the table leaving her dishes.

Brooke sighed and shook her head. That girl had the unique ability to drive her crazy. Brooke cleared the table and finished loading the dishwasher.

She went into the bedroom, grabbed her purse, and then waited in the living room for Dawn and Fawn.

15 minutes Dawn emerged from her room. "I am ready!"

"We are late!" Brooke retorted.

"Not my problem. I could just walk if you weren't such a dictator."

Dawn picked up her book bag and walked out of the house with Fawn following her.

Brooke shook her head. She picked up a tote bag, locked the front door, and then climbed into the car to drive the girls to school.

"I am going to pick you guys up from school after you are finished with practice. Don't go anywhere else I want you guys to come home."

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"You say that you aren't a little kid, right?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah," said Dawn.

"Things are a little dangerous right now. I would feel better knowing that you guys are safe at home. You can even invite Stream over to hang out with you," said Brooke.

Dawn huffed and yelled, "River!"

Brooke smirked slightly. "Don't go anywhere after practice. I am serious, Dawn."

"Why aren't you giving this little pep talk to Fawn?" Dawn asked, she fixed her makeup in the mirror.

Fawn spoke up with a smirk, "Because I am not an eternal pain in the ass like you are. I posses the ability to follow simple directions!"

Dawn said, "I will not go anywhere this afternoon. I will wait for you to pick me up, Brooke. I promise."

"Thank you. I don't think that anything is going to happen, but I would feel better knowing that the two of you are home where I can keep an eye on you," said Brooke.

The traffic at the high school was absolutely brutal but eventually Brooke pulled up in front of the school and said, "Okay, get out of my car and go learn something."

Fawn and Dawn climbed out of the car. Fawn said, "See you later, Brooke!"

Dawn just rolled her eyes and walked toward the school.

Brooke honked the horn and yelled, "You're awesome, Dawnie!"

Dawn's cheeks pinkened and she hurried into the school.

Brooke smirked and pulled away from the school. She made a beeline for the club eager to see her man.

When she arrived on the lot everything seemed eerily silent. The work in the garage had come to a complete stand still and part of the lot was cordoned off with police tape.

Brooke climbed out of her car and walked toward the club. She could still see Chibs' blood staining the ground. Brooke shivered slightly and then walked into the club. Some of the guys were milling around but she let out a sigh of relief when she laid eyes on her dad.

Tig was standing at the bar quietly talking to Bobby. He clapped the shorter man on the back and walked around the bar to greet his daughter. "How are you doing, baby girl?" asked Tig.

Brooke said, "I just dropped Fawn and Dawn off at school."

Tig shook his head. "I asked how you were doing."

She shrugged and said, "I am worried about you guys. Is there any news on Chibs?"

Tig's face saddened momentarily. "He is in stable condition for now but that can change at any moment. We won't know for awhile if he is going to be okay."

Brooke shook her head. "Is there anything that I can do?"

Tig said, "Not now. Just be good."

"I am always good," Brooke said, smirking mischievously.

"Impossible," Tig chuckled.

Brooke reached into the tote bag dangling from her arm and handed Tig a plastic container. "You'll have to heat it up because Dawn made me run late but at least it is breakfast."

Tig smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, baby girl."

"I am going to find Juice." She leaned up and hugged Tig. "Be safe, Dad."

"There is no fun in being safe. You are my kid. You have to know that," said Tig with a smile.

Brooke looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, that is what has me so worried." She made her way down the hall to Juice's dorm room and walked in.

Juice was walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He smiled tiredly seeing Brooke standing in the room. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I was going to call you after I got dressed."

Brooke said, "It's okay. I knew that you were busy." She walked over and kissed him. "You look exhausted. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Juice wrapped his arms around Brooke and looked into her worried eyes. "I managed to snag a couple of hours this morning. I don't have a lot of time before I will have to hit the ground running. Clay gave me a laundry list of things to do last night and I have only finished half of them."

"Well, I won't take up much of your time. I made breakfast for you. I know that you guys don't eat actual food when you are staying here," said Brooke. She took the container out of the bag.

"Thanks, Brooke. I wasn't even going to bother with breakfast this morning. Listen, with what happened here last night…I think it would be a good idea if you steer clear of the lot for a couple of days."

Brooke said, "I am not going to do that. I am not going to run scared. Not to mention that you will be spending the majority of your time here. I am going to come by to check on you. There is no talking me out of that."

Juice shook his head a little. "I'll try to stop by the house to check on you. But you have no business being here. They tried to blow us up once…it could happen again. I don't want you in the line of fire, Brooke. I know that Tig won't want you here either."

"I just talked to my dad and he didn't say anything about not being here," said Brooke defiantly.

Juice groaned a little and a look of guilt settled on his face. "Brooke…"

Brooke cut Juice off and asked, "Did my dad put you up to this, Juice?"

"He didn't put me up to anything. He is just worried about your safety. A van blew up here yesterday. If Chibs hadn't warned everyone more people could have been hurt. It isn't safe here right now," said Juice.

"You are lying. My dad put you up to this so that he wouldn't be the bad guy. There is no reason that I can't be here right now. There are cops on the lot. I doubt Zobelle is going to try to make a move on the club with law enforcement lurking around. And I am going to have a word with my dad about meddling in our relationship. He can't intimidate you into doing his dirty work," said Brooke.

Juice said, "No, you won't have a word with Tig about this. Yes, he brought it up but I am on board with the sentiment. You are my old lady and I don't want you here and that is all there is to it. So, you need to go home or go to work but I don't want you here. And I won't say it again."

Brooke blinked in shock at the tone Juice took with her. He had never spoken to her that way. She tossed the container of food on the floor and stormed out of the room. Brooke slammed the door behind her.

Juice groaned looking at the pancakes and sausage laying on the floor. He stepped over the mess and jogged after Brooke.

Tig, Bobby, and Opie were sitting at the bar watching the mini soap opera unfold. Tig chuckled and said, "He wanted to date her."

Juice ran out of the club. "Brooke! Stop!"

Brooke paused hearing the anger in Juice's voice. She whipped around and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"I don't have time to fight about this. I've got a million things to do," said Juice.

She shook her head. "There is no fight. You want me gone then I am gone. I'll see you whenever." Brooke walked to her car and opened the door.

Juice followed Brooke and grabbed the door. "Don't leave angry…"

Brooke said, "I don't like that my dad is calling the shots in our relationship. That is a problem for me. I understand the logic of me not being here because it is dangerous. That I could handle, but you don't want me here because my dad told you to send me home. Why don't you call me when my dad says it is okay. Now move your hand or I'll close it in the door."

Juice removed his hand from the door and threw his hands up in surrender.

Brooke bit her lip slightly. She saw the sad puppy dog look on Juice's face. He was genuinely wounded by her comment. Brooke sighed softly and said, "I still love you even if you are acting like my dad's bitch."

Brooke closed the car door and took off.

Juice watched until her car was off the lot and then walked back into the club.

Tig said, "How'd that go?"

"She's your kid. I'll give you two guesses and the first one doesn't count," said Juice.

Tig smirked and said, "Better that she is angry with you."

Juice smiled and retorted, " Brooke figured out that you were the one that put me up to it. She's pissed with you too. We'll make up at some point. Making up is the best part of fighting."

Opie laughed heartily. "I am sure Tig wants to hear all about how you and Brooke make-up."

Juice said, "I am going to get something to eat and then get back to work."

Tig asked, "Didn't Brooke bring you breakfast, too?"'

Juice groaned slightly. "She tossed it on the floor on her way out."

* * *

Brooke finished washing a client's hair and led her over to a dryer. "Your stylist will be with you in a minute."

When Brooke turned to walk away she ran into Juice.

Juice said, "Hey."

Brooke asked, "What are you doing here?"

Juice shook his head seeing that Brooke was still fuming from this morning. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Juice. You made your decision. I am respecting that decision. I am not sure what more you want from me," said Brooke folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

He groaned. "I didn't know that I was dating a child!"

"A child! Is that what you think I am?" asked Brooke.

Juice quipped, "That is how you are acting!"

He glanced around the salon and realized that they'd attracted the eyes of everyone in the room. Juice huffed, grabbed Brooke by the arm, and pulled her outside away from the prying eyes.

"Don't pull me around!" Brooke snatched her arm away from Juice.

"This morning before you left the club you said…that you love me. Do you?" asked Juice looking into her eyes.

They'd been together for three months but those were three words they'd never said to one another.

Brooke's eyes widened slightly. "It was the heat of the moment. Sometimes you say things that you don't mean."

He smirked. "I believe that…like when you said I was being your father's bitch. I don't think you really meant that. But that other thing you said, you meant that."

"And if I did?" asked Brooke.

"I love you too, Brooke. I just didn't know when the right time to say it was… guess after a huge fight is as good a time as any," said Juice.

"After a huge fight? We are still fighting…" said Brooke. But there was a small smile on her face.

Juice said, "You know that you can't stay mad at me, Brooke."

"You are still in my doghouse."

Juice kissed her. "Come home with me. We need to talk."

Brooke was silent for a moment. "Okay, let me tell Nadine there is a family emergency and I need to leave early."

She walked back into the salon and shook her head slightly seeing all of the looky-loos pretending they hadn't been gawking at the scene outside. Brooke spotted Nadine at the payment station and went over.

"Nadine, I am so sorry to do this but some stuff is going on with my family. I was wondering if you'd be okay with me leaving early. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," said Brooke.

Nadine nodded and said, "Everyone has heard about what happened over at the garage last night, Honey. Go ahead and handle your business."

Brooke said, "Thanks, Nadine."

She took off her apron and headed into the back. She grabbed her purse and went back outside to meet Juice.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I'll follow you back to the house."

Brooke nodded slightly. She climbed into her car and drove home. During the short ride Brooke wondered what was so important that she needed to leave work early. There was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach to made her worry about what was next.

Brooke parked in the drive way and leaned against the car waiting for Juice to pull up next to her. "Took you long enough. I thought you were following me home."

Juice chuckled. "I got caught by a light and had to sit there. You know that because you sped up when you realized I was stuck at the light."

Brooke laughed and said, "Be faster next time."

The couple went into the home that they now shared and headed into their bedroom.

Juice said, "Have a seat."

Brooke sat down and asked, "What's going on?"

Juice said, "Even though Tig suggested that you should stay away from the club it is my sentiment too. I don't want anything happening to you. These people that we are up against…they don't play by the rules and that makes them unpredictable."

"I know. And I guess I knew that this morning too. I was just upset that you were following orders from my dad. There are two people in this relationship not three. But you are right…being there isn't a great idea. Besides the place was crawling with cops and they aren't exactly my favorite people."

Juice said, "So, now are we officially done with our fight?"

Brooke shook her head. "No."

Juice's jaw went slack for a minute.

Brooke laughed at his expression. "Our fight can't be over until we have had earth moving make up sex."

Juice grinned from ear to ear. "I like the way you think but…that goes to the second thing I need to tell you. I can't get into details with you but there are some things that the club has to do tonight. I don't know how good or bad they are going to turn out."

Brooke's smile fell away and her entire body tensed. She just nodded slightly unable to say anything at the moment. Brooke had been around enough clubs to have a general idea of what Juice and the guys would be getting into tonight.

Juice had a beside Brooke. "Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Sure. What time do you have to leave?"

"I've got to go back to the club soon. I've got a lot of work to do before tonight. I just wanted you to know what was going on just in case…"

She launched herself into Juice's arms and held on for dear life.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke sat in the bedroom she shared with Juice and stared at the television blankly. The young woman was extremely worried about Juice. She didn't know the exact details but it was obvious that the club was seeking retaliation for what happened to Chibs.

Juice had left the house earlier in the day and promised to call her when everything was over. It was now 10:30 at night and there was still no word from him or her father.

Brooke was migrating beyond being worried and into full on panic mode. Sitting around the house waiting for Juice to call was slowly driving her crazy. She figured the time would go by faster at the club. Climbing off the bed she grabbed her purse and slid her feet into a pair of flip flops. Juice didn't want her at the club but she figured under these circumstances he'd understand. Or he'd be angry. Either way she didn't care as long as she got to lay eyes on him.

She put on a big sweater over her tank top and shorts and headed for the door.

As Brooke was about to leave the house Fawn asked, "Where are you going?"

Brooke paused a moment and decided to reply honestly. "I am going over to the club to check on things. I don't know what time I will come home. Don't open the door for anyone and I will see you when I get back later."

Fawn chewed her lip slightly. "Yeah…sure, Brooke. I can do that."

Even in her panicked state she could read her sister like a book. Fawn had never been very good at keeping secrets from Brooke. She was usually the first of the twins to come clean about something. Fawn had the strongest conscience out of Tig's three daughters.

"What's going on?" asked Brooke. She closed the front door and gave Fawn her full attention.

Fawn looked shocked and then shrugged her shoulders as she quickly recovered. "Nothing. I was just wondering where you were going. Dawn went to bed early so I am sort of bored watching TV by myself. I wanted to call Half-Sack but he went to the VA hospital for that surgery."

Brooke yelled, "Son of a bitch!"

Fawn jumped slightly but feigned innocence. "What?"

"Don't what me, Fawn Michelle Trager! Dawn has never gone to bed early a day in her life. How long has she been gone and where the hell did she go?" asked Brooke.

"I swear that I don't know, Brooke. I went into the bedroom to grab my cell phone about an hour ago and Dawn wasn't in there. She didn't tell me she was leaving. I didn't even see her leave the house. I guess she went out the window or something," said Fawn.

Brooke ran a frustrated hand through her dark hair as her mind ticked over the places that Dawn might be. "Where does her boyfriend live?"

Fawn said, "I don't know. I've never been over to his house. I think he is a pot smoking loser...not my type of friend. But you know Dawn…she really knows how to pick the winners."

She could barely keep steam from shooting out of her ears. The last thing she needed was to be worried about her irresponsible little sister. Any other night she would have given Dawn a pass. It wasn't yet midnight so it was still before state mandated curfew for minors. However, she had explicitly told both girls that things were dangerous right now and they weren't to leave the house tonight. Brooke should have known that telling Dawn no was like telling her yes.

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose trying to figure out what to do. "Get your cell and call Dawn for me. If she sees my number she is going to know that she is busted and she won't answer the phone."

Fawn frowned not really wanting to get in the middle of her sisters. One of them was going to end up mad with her. However, since Brooke was the one that could make her life more hellacious right now Fawn decided to appease her.

She picked up her cell phone and called Brooke's phone. Fawn chewed at her lip non-stop as she listened to the phone ring. Just when she was about to give up she heard the line click.

Dawn asked, "What do you want, Fawn?"

Fawn passed the phone over to Brooke. "Dawn, where the hell are you? And it is in your best interest to not lie to me because the longer I have to look for you the longer you are going to be on restriction."

Dawn groaned hearing her older sister's voice. "You can't ground me! I am old enough to make my own decisions. And I've decided that I want to spend the night with River."

"You aren't old enough to make your own decisions until you are working, living in your own house, and paying your own fucking bills. You aren't doing any of that shit. I know because I am the one paying your bills. You've got 20 minutes to get your boney ass home. For each minute you are late…you get a week on restriction."

Dawn's mouth dropped open hearing the penalty for being late. She could tell by the tone of Brooke's voice that this was not a joke. "Okay! Chill out! I'll have River bring me home now."

Brooke just reiterated. "20 minutes, Dawn."

She ended the call and handed the phone back to Fawn. "Why didn't you say anything to me when you first realized that Dawn wasn't home?"

Fawn sighed and said, "Because she is my sister and I didn't want to get her in trouble. Besides, she is already mad with me because I don't want to go back to living with Mom. I guess I just didn't want to piss her off anymore. You aren't the one that has to share a room with that psycho."

Brooke sighed and said, "Fair enough."

She knew how icy cold Dawn could become when she decided you were no longer on her side. Being on the teenager's bad side made the Cold War look tepid.

Fawn asked, "How much trouble am I in?"

"You aren't in any trouble. I am not angry I just need you guys to understand that when I tell you to do something or not to do something, in this case, I am not doing it to be mean or spoil your fun. Everything I do…I do it with your best interest at heart. It would kill me if anything ever happened to the two of you," said Brooke.

Fawn frowned. "I know and I'm sorry, Brooke."

"Don't be sorry. I am glad that you were home tonight. However, I wasn't joking last night when I told you to lay off on Half-Sack. He is too old for you. There is no way that Dad would go for that. Half-Sack is in his twenties. You need to find someone a little closer to your age."

Brooke had a seat next to Fawn on the couch since she couldn't leave right away.

Fawn made a face at Brooke and said, "But he is absolutely perfect. He is a great boxer, he's sexy, he loves comic books, he has a great sense of humor, he is like a total gentleman, and you know he is gonna treat me with respect. I mean come on…."

"You don't have to sell me on the idea. I think Half-Sack is a great guy. But he is too old for you and despite popular believe age does matter. Juice takes a dose of shit every day from Dad because he's dating me. And I am a fully grown woman that is way past the age of consent. How difficult do you think Dad would make Half-Sack's life if he found out the kid was screwing around with you," said Brooke.

Fawn frowned but didn't dispute what Brooke was saying. She liked Sack a lot. The last thing she wanted to do was cause trouble in his life. "I hate all the guys we go to high school with. They are all losers."

Brooke put an arm around her shoulder. "They can't call be losers, Fawn. You haven't been here that long. Keep making friends and you might find a nice guy in the bunch. Dating an older guy is just asking for trouble on a number of levels."

"You used to date older guys…"

She chuckled and said, "You are right. I used to date guys that were way too old for me and they took advantage of my naïveté. I did stupid things that got me into a lot of trouble, Fawn. I made a lot of bad decisions. You don't need to follow in my footsteps."

Brooke kissed the top of Fawn's head and stood up pacing the floor waiting for Dawn to arrive. She was hoping that her threat had actually lit a fire under the girl. Brooke was in no mood to have to bring the hammer down on her sister. There were more important things for her to be worried about.

Right on time the front door opened and Dawn walked into the house looking furious but also very high. "I can't believe you, Brooke. I just wanted to have a little fun with my boyfriend! Why do you have to be such a fucking bitch about everything?"

Brooke walked closer to Dawn and sniffed her clothes. "Are you fucking kidding me? I tell you not to leave the house and not only do you disobey me but you are getting high with the little jerk?"

Dawn screeched, "Don't talk about River like that. You don't know him! Why don't you get the stick out of your ass? So River smokes a little marijuana? You are dating a fucking gun runner! Yeah, I've heard a lot about what Juice and the rest of the club really do! No one buys that club bullshit. They are a gang. They hurt people as a way to make a living. You are setting a great example, Brooke."

"You have no idea what you are talking about! You are high and I don't want you seeing River again. You are done with him! Do you understand me? As long as you are living with me then you have to follow my rules. So, yeah I guess I am the bad guy. Now go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night!"

Dawn slapped Brooke across the face. "Fuck you, you stupid bitch!"

Brooke blinked a moment in shock from the slap. She grabbed Dawn by her shirt and pushed the girl up against the front door. "You want to act like you are a tough street girl? I will kick your ass, Dawn."

Fawn hopped off the couch and grabbed Brooke around the waist. "No! Don't hurt her, Brooke!"

She slowly loosened her grip on Dawn's shirt. Her hands were shaking because she'd been this close to backhanding her sister.

Dawn put a hand to her mouth and raced toward the bathroom. She started retching before she made it to the toilet.

Brooke slowly walked to the bathroom with her arms folded across her chest. "Were you drinking tonight, Dawn? Just tell me the truth?"

Dawn was seated on the bathroom floor holding on to the toilet bowl as she waited for the next wave of vomit to arise. "Fuck you!"

She nodded and said, "I can't do this, Dawn. You won't listen to me and you are going to get yourself into a world of trouble. Starting tomorrow…you're moving in with Dad. Maybe you will respond better to him. I don't know."

Dawn said, "Brooke! No!"

Brooke walked away from the bathroom. "Fawn, I am going to the club to see if there is any news. Keep an eye on Dawn for me. If she gets any worse call my cell and I'll come back home."

She picked up her purse and walked out of the house. Brooke climbed into her car and sat there feeling tears welling up in her eyes. This was just too much for her. She was worried about Juice and now she had to be worried about her sister smoking weed and drinking. Brooke wanted to grab the girl and slap some sense into her but she knew that wouldn't help. Dawn felt like she was an adult and didn't need to listen to Brooke. She could only hope Tig would have better luck.

Brooke hastily wiped away her tears and drove off toward the club. All she wanted to do was see Juice's face and know that he was okay. She had a worrisome feeling in the pit of her stomach and it had been there the whole day.

She pulled onto the lot and frowned seeing that it was a virtual ghost town. There were only two cars on the lot and the guys' motorcycles were there but she had assumed the guys wouldn't take them on their trip. Brooke whipped into a parking space, got out of the car, and started walking toward the office.

Tara opened the door hoping that the car she and Gemma heard pull in was them. She sighed seeing Brooke.

Brooke folded her arms over her chest as she approached the office door. "No word from the guys yet?"

Tara shook her head. "Not a word. Come in."

Brooke walked into the office and closed the door behind her. "Hi, Gemma. How are you doing?"

Gemma said, "Just playing the waiting game like everyone else, Darlin'. Do you want a drink?"

She nodded her head to a couple of Styrofoam cups and a bottle of Stoli.

Brooke grabbed a chair and pulled it toward the desk. "I could definitely use a drink of that."

Gemma grabbed another cup from her desk drawer and poured Brooke a drink.

She took the cup and nodded appreciatively. "Thanks."

Gemma quirked an eyebrow at the younger woman and asked, "You and Juice work that shit out from this morning?"

Brooke frowned. "You heard about that?"

Gemma chuckled deeply. "Men gossip more than women, Honey. Trust me that information made its rounds before you were off the lot good."

"Yeah, we're good now. Juice stopped by the salon and we talked our shit out. Club versus family is a tough balance."

Tara asked, "What happened?"

"I flew off the handle because Juice told me to stay off the lot. But it was mostly because my father told him to tell me to stay away. I lost my cool."

Tara laughed. "No one likes someone else putting their two cents in where it doesn't belong."

Gemma said, "But you've got to understand that Juice is in between a rock and a hard place. Until he stops being low man on the totem pole he is going to sway to Tig. It just makes his life simpler around the club."

"Well, I am going to fix his little red wagon. Since he's got so much fucking time to meddle in my personal life he can start taking care of Dawn. I don't have the time or patience for her bullshit. I told her tonight that she is going to live with Dad from here on out," said Brooke resolutely.

Gemma eyes widened slightly and she laughed. "I would pay to see the look on Tigger's face when you tell him. What made you decide that? I thought you were getting along with the girls?"

Brooke lit a cigarette and said, "Dawn snuck out tonight. When she came home she was drunk and smelled like weed. She puked all over the bathroom floor. The little bitch slapped me. I swear I saw red for a minute. I wanted to kick her ass like a bitch in the street. Her only saving grace was that Fawn was there to pull me away. Dawn has to move out. I need her drama like I need a hole in the head."

"Girls are not to be trusted. They are nothing but trouble. I know…I was one," said Gemma.

That brought laughter from all three women.

Brooke got up and opened the office door. She blew a puff of smoke out of the door. "Dawn is stressing me the fuck out. I can't do it anymore. Not my kid…not my responsibility. Dad can see how precious his little girl is not. I try to tell him that she is a little conniving demon spawn but he doesn't hear me."

Gemma said, "You got no reason to feel bad, Brooke. You've done good by those girls for a lot longer than most people would have. You are just a kid yourself. No one is going to blame you for throwing the towel in."

The phone in the office started ringing.

Tara frowned and said, "It's late for anyone to be calling here."

Gemma answered the phone, "Teller-Morrow Auto Repair and Body Shop…"

Clay sighed. He was glad that she was still at the office. Gemma was his one phone call. "Baby, things went south tonight. Don't ask any questions because I can't give you any answers right now. What I need you to do is get in touch with Rosen and let him know that me, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Hap, and Juice got picked up tonight in Morada. Arraignment won't happen until the morning…that is when we will find out if we can get bail or not. Rosen needs to be here."

Gemma scribbled down the information Clay was giving her. "Do you have any idea what the charges are going to be? Is everybody okay?"

"Everybody is whole. I don't know exactly. Rosen can get all of that information from the police report. Also, I need you to call around and let the other girls know what is going on. The guys might be able to use their one phone call to call home. But more than likely they'll have to make those calls tomorrow. I've gotta go, Baby. I love you."

Gemma said, "I love you, too. Stay safe in there…please."

Clay said, "I'm always safe."

Gemma listened to the line click and then hung up the phone. She took a breath before looking up at Tara and Brooke's anxious faces. They were hovering over her desk waiting for the news.

She said, "The boys got picked up tonight. They've been booked into county. Everyone got picked up except for Opie. I don't know where the fuck he is right now."

"What can we do?" asked Tara.

Gemma said, "Nothing for now. I am going to call Rosen and let him know what is going on. Maybe he can get some information on what they are being charged with. But other than that…there is nothing to do until tomorrow when they are arraigned."

Tara shook her head. "It just keeps piling up…one thing after another. You said that it isn't normally like this but damn has it been feeling this way for awhile."

Brooke ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I had a bad feeling about this all day long."

Gemma said, "We get through the bad times together. If we don't shit just falls apart. I need to call Rosen."

Brooke nodded slightly and walked out of the office. Somehow she was going to have to go home to tell Dawn and Fawn that Tig was in county jail. She was at her wits end. Brooke wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Tara walked outside and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Looks like I am going to be stuck with Dawn for longer than I expected. After saying that I want her out it is going to be a never ending deluge of shit with her. I was this close to slapping the piss out of her tonight. I don't want to put my hands on her but…she is pushing me there."

"You know it is because she looks at you as an equal. You are just her older sister."

"I know. That is why I wanted her to stay with Dad. I thought he might have better luck than I've been having with her. It is one thing after another with Dawn. Skipping school, coming in late, and lying about little stuff. I caught her trying to lift money out of Juice's wallet last week. She has been pushing me and pushing…I've had enough."

Tara smirked and suggested, "Why don't you ask Gemma to have a talk with Dawn? If Gemma can't put the fear of God into that girl then she might be fit for a juvenile correctional facility."

Brooke said, "Great idea but I can't ask Gemma for something like that right now. There is too much going on."

Gemma walked out of the office. "Ask me for something like what?"

Tara said, "I was telling Brooke that you should go over and put the fear of God into Dawn so that she doesn't drive her crazy. Did you get in touch with Rosen?"

Gemma nodded. "He is going to head over to the county now to see what the charges are. Rosen said he'd call my cell phone the minute he knows something."

Tara sighed and asked, "What do we do now?"

Gemma replied, "We wait."

* * *

Juice sat on his cot in the county jail and shook his head. They were in a seriously bad position right now. There was no love for the Sons on the inside and the brotherhood was gunning for them. He was kicking himself for giving Clay the information he found on Weston's laptop. They had gone whole hog on it without verifying the information. And now here they all sat facing only God knows what charges. He looked up seeing someone sit down on the cot next to his.

Jax glanced at Juice but didn't say anything. He assumed that all of his brothers were equally pissed with them. He had gone against the club by working with Hale but it was for their best interest. Clay was too arrogant and old school to realize that Zobelle was smarter than them. Just like them blowing up the meth lab this raid on the Christian Center had been well placed bait.

Juice kept his voice low so he didn't attract attention to his conversation. "I know it might not be my business but what the fuck is going on with you and Clay? This shit has been brewing for awhile."

Jax blew out a long breath and shook his head. "Just some shit that won't die. But tonight had nothing to do with that."

"It had nothing to do with it? You were working with a cop, Jax. Anyone other than you…and…" Juice trailed off not needing to tell Jax the consequences for betraying the club.

"I wasn't trying to hurt the club. I was trying to prevent all of us from landing in prison. You can see how well that shit worked out. You're right I've got some shit I need to work out with Clay but at the end of the day I am just trying to keep all of us on the right side of those metal bars. We've all got a hell of a lot to lose."

Juice couldn't argue with that idea. Right now he should be at home in bed with Brooke. Instead he was wondering when he'd see her again. "The gun charge alone is an automatic two year bid. They'll roll that up with anything else they think they can prove at trial."

"I should have gone out to Morada to investigate the location myself before I handed it over to Clay. I had my doubts about it," Juice admitted quietly.

Jax shook his head. "Don't take that shit on yourself. You were doing what was expected of you. You are the intelligence officer but when it comes down to making good decisions for the club that lands on Clay's back. He should have taken a moment to think it through but he can't see the big picture. The hate in his heart is blinding him to the truth in front of his face."

"What other choices did we really have? I know you weren't interested in retaliating but come on…first Otto and then Chibs. We had to make a statement about that or we look weak," said Juice.

"And now we just look stupid because Zobelle is free doing his thing while we are locked up in here. And we still didn't get revenge. That is what I mean by big picture, Juice. Zobelle has been one step ahead of us this entire time. If we don't start looking at the big picture we are done. This means you have to start thinking for yourself and stop blindly following. I am not telling you to follow me because I don't have all the answers. But I am telling you to think for yourself or we are all going to be lemmings walking off the cliff."

Juice heaved a sigh and laid back on his cot. He groaned at the spring poking through. Jax was right. Juice was deferring to Clay and Tig. He only voted with them the day before because Tig had strong-armed him into the vote. If he was going to be a part of this club he had to step up and start thinking for himself. "What do you thinking our chances with bail are?"

"We are all felons and this is a weapons charge. If that is all this is then I think we might get bail. But if they come up with something else to charge us with…" Jax trailed off and shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't bring up the fact that some of them were more likely to get bail than others. Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Happy had all served way more time than Jax or Juice. Their repeat offender status might sway the judge toward keeping them inside.

A guard walked up to the cell that housed about 20 inmates. "Ortiz!"

Juice walked over to the bars.

"You get your one phone call now," said the guard. He escorted the younger man from the cell and down the hall where the payphone bay was located.

Juice called home collect and waited for an answer.

Brooke answered the phone and heard the automated voice on the other end of the line. She hurriedly accepted the call. "Juice! Are you okay, Baby?"

Juice smiled hearing Brooke's voice. He said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Brooke. Everything just went sideways tonight. You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine now that I got to hear your voice. I was with Gemma and Tara when Clay called to tell her that you guys were in jail. This is crazy…"

Juice said, "I know…listen I don't even know what are charges are going to be yet but…"

"I do. Well, at least I know what you've been charged with tonight. Rosen told us that more charges could be forthcoming," said Brooke.

"Well, what did Rosen say?" asked Juice feeling anxious.

"You guys are being held on assault, illegal possession of a firearm, and harassment. He thinks he can get the harassment charge kicked," said Brooke.

Juice didn't say anything for a moment. It was worse than he'd anticipated.

"Rosen said he was going to do his best to get bail for you guys in the morning at the arraignment. I'm going to be there," said Brooke.

"No, I don't want you down here for that. If anything comes of it Rosen will come and let you know. For now just steer clear," said Juice.

"Are you kidding me? It is a courthouse. It isn't as if it is a dangerous place, Juice. I want to be there. I want to see you. What if…you don't get bail?" asked Brooke.

Rosen had been honest with Gemma, Tara, and Brooke tonight. He knew that getting bail for the boys might be a long shot. In that case they'd be in lock up for months waiting on their trials to start.

Juice said, "I don't have time to argue with you about this. Don't come to the arraignment."

"Fine. Anything else?" asked Brooke.

"No. Either I'll see you tomorrow or I'll try to call you collect if I am still in here. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, Juice," said Brooke hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7

June Stahl walked into the prison infirmary and smiled seeing Juice lying on his stomach. She had just finished an enlightening conversation with the warden. June arrived to talk to Clay and Jax but after hearing about Juice's attack in the yard she decided to start with him. Getting stabbed for the club just might have the young man seeing things clearly.

"I see that Stockton Correctional Facility hasn't been treating you very well, Juice. Or would you prefer that I call you by your given name?"

The mannish blond had a seat on the cot across from Juice so that she could make eye contact with the younger man.

Juice rolled his eyes and said, "You can call me whatever you want. I don't have anything to say to you or anyone else."

He shifted positions and winced in pain. The prison infirmary didn't stock great meds or they weren't giving him any because the shot they give him wasn't doing anything. Juice was just hoping he didn't catch an infection from the crappy conditions. Not to mention he knew for a fact that the infirmary wasn't safe. The rat he'd lured in there earlier was a testament to that.

"Really? Because I would think after getting shanked in the yard you would start to reevaluate your situation. The Sons don't have any friends here. I talked to the warden and found out that there is a price on all of your heads. Someone wants you very dead…very soon. My guess would be the inmates with connections to the L.O.A.N."

"You know so much then why are you here asking me questions that I don't know the answers to. I was minding my own business in the yard when a group of guys came up on me. While I was distracted somebody stabbed me."

June smirked slightly. "You have no idea why someone would want to stab you?"

"Not a clue. Ask everyone…I am a very loveable guy," Juice quipped.

"Well, for a loveable guy you certainly came within a few inches of being dead. You don't have any idea why you wound up in here with extra holes in your body?"

Juice said, "You are assuming that there was a reason for me getting stabbed. It's a jungle in here. Maybe someone stabbed me because I looked at them wrong. Hell, maybe they were just bored. There isn't much in the way of entertainment in this hellhole."

She chuckled. "This loyalty you all seem to have to Clay and the club…it is intriguing. I've never been that loyal to anyone or anything. But tell me…how is your loyalty working out for you? You are laying unprotected in an infirmary bed. Quite literally with your ass out. Your club and your brothers can't help you in here, Juan. I can."

"Maybe if you knew something about loyalty you wouldn't be such a miserable bitch."

June nudged his cot with her foot making the shitty metal frame jostle.

Juice groaned in pain from the movement.

"I might be a miserable bitch, but I am a miserable bitch that is going home to sleep in her own bed tonight. Don't you wish that you could do the same? I am sure Brooke Trager would love to have you home."

Juice looked in her direction when he mentioned Brooke. He turned his head ignoring June again. Juice wasn't about to let the bitch bait him into saying anything. It would just give her more ammunition to try and work him over.

June smirked. The glance in her direction was enough of a tell to let her know that she was looking in the right direction. "For Ms. Trager to be 25 years old she has one hell of a sheet. Do you know how many arrests are on her record?"

When she didn't receive a response June pressed forward.

"Shoplifting, robbery, shoplifting, petty larceny, assault, and assault. My, my, my she has been a busy girl. If you are stuck in here for too long she might revert back to her old ways to support herself. And you are going to be in here quite awhile. There is no way the club is going to be able to come up with enough money to bail all of you out of jail. You are going to be guests of the state until your trial comes up. And in a busy state like California…well you might not see the inside of a court room for months. But I can help you. I wouldn't just be helping you…I could help the club, too. I might be able to get the bail reduced. Judges tend to look kindly on cooperating witnesses. All you have to do is tell me what you know about Clay's Irish gun connection."

Juice knew that Brooke had been to jail a couple of times. It wasn't something that bothered him because he'd been through the system a few times himself. It was Stahl's interest in Brooke that made him uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We run a garage and work on our bikes. I don't know where you law enforcement types get off thinking that we are some sort of underworld enterprise. I think you guys watch too much Sopranos."

She smiled and closed the folder in her hands. "Nevermind…I don't need your help after all. Maybe I will just have a talk with your old lady myself. She needs to know that the man she is waiting for just might not make it out of Stockton alive. Have a good day, Juice."

June walked out of the room frustrated that Juice hadn't cracked. Her intel said that he was most likely the weakest link and she didn't get anything out of him. Going after Juice had been a worthwhile endeavor but now it was time for her to move on to bigger fish. Clay and Jax were in lock up and the word from Deputy Hale was that the two of them were miles away from being on the same page.

* * *

Gemma pulled up at the house Brooke and the girls shared with Juice. She didn't relish being the bearer of bad news but as the matriarch that was her role. Gemma climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Brooke opened the door having heard Gemma's car door close. She smiled tiredly. "Hi, Gemma. Is everything okay?"

It wasn't everyday that Clay's old lady stopped by your house. If Gemma wanted something she'd just summon you to her office or her house. Brooke had an uneasy feeling about her unannounced visit.

The older woman could see the apprehension on Brooke's face. She offered a warm smile and said, "There is news about the boys. Good news and bad news. I figured I'd come over to tell you in person. Why don't we go on inside?"

Brooke nodded slightly and closed the front door behind them.

Dawn and Fawn were lounging on the couch in the living room watching television.

"Hi, Gemma," said Fawn.

Gemma smiled. "Hi, Girls."

Dawn just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything to Gemma. She went back to looking at the television.

Brooke grabbed the remote from the coffee table turning the TV off. She said, "Girls, give us the room please. You can go watch TV in my bedroom."

"Okay," Fawn said as she walked toward Brooke's bedroom.

Dawn on the other hand was still stinging from her encounter with Brooke. "I don't feel like going anywhere. Why can't you two talk in your bedroom?"

Brooke's body tensed but she remained calm. "Dawn, please just do what I am asking. You can go to my room and watch the same exact thing. Don't make a big deal out of this."

Just as Dawn opened her mouth to say something rude Gemma walked in front of her and shot her a glare that would send chills up a grown man's spine. "Take your ass into the bedroom. Don't make her have to say it again."

The teenager's mouth snapped shut and she rolled her eyes. But she quickly grabbed her cell phone and went into her own bedroom.

Brooke had a seat on the couch and shook her head. "I am sorry about her, Gemma. It is like her new attitude is set to bitch all day every day."

Gemma had a seat and put her clutch purse on the coffee table. "You don't have to apologize for her. I raised a teenager. I know that they are all little bastards at this age. A mixture of hormones and overconfidence."

"She doesn't realize how easy she has it. When I was her age I was trying to figure out a way to get away from a step-father that stared at me a little too often and a mother that was jealous of the attention he was throwing my way," said Brooke. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the table and lit one.

"When kids have everything handed to them they don't understand the struggle," said Gemma as she lit her own cigarette.

Brooke nodded in agreement. "So you mentioned that you had good and bad news?"

Gemma took a long drag from her cigarette. "Elliot Oswald has agreed to post bail for the boys. He did it a couple hours ago. Rosen is over in Stockton securing their release right now. They should be home in a couple of hours at the most. That is the good news."

The younger woman sighed in relief. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "That is the best news I've heard in a long time. I was really worried about all of them being locked up. Juice tried to play it off on the phone like everything was okay…but I knew better."

"He was just trying to keep you from worrying, Sweetheart. The thing they don't realize is that we worry regardless and we know when we are being lied to. And it never gets any easier. "

Brooke nodded. "Juice didn't even want me to go to the arraignment. I was so pissed at him because I wanted to be there. I wanted to lay eyes on him and see that he was okay for myself. The worst part is when they are locked up like that…I don't feel right about arguing with him. What if it is the last thing that I say to him?"

Gemma frowned slightly and said, "Well, that is what the bad news is about. I got word from Rosen that when Juice is released he will be transferred to St. Thomas Hospital here in Charming."

"W-w-what?" Brooke stuttered in shock. She dropped her cigarette from her shaky hand and it landed on the floor. She hastily picked up the cigarette and dropped it into the ashtray.

"All of the boys were out in the exercise yard this afternoon and Juice was stabbed in the back multiple times. He was treated in the infirmary and the doctor said that the shiv missed all of the vital organs. Rosen said that he is in good condition but I just wanted you to be prepared for that."

Gemma cautiously watched the young woman seeing how distraught she appeared to be. It was a pain she knew all too well. Her reaction had been much of the same when Rosen first told her of Juice's injuries. All of the boys were her family and one of them being hurt was like a pain to the heart.

Brooke was too shocked to say anything to Gemma at the moment. She just kept thinking about Juice being laid up in the infirmary with multiple stab wounds. But the thing that caused her the most worry was the knowledge that this was just the tip of the iceberg. The guys were being bailed out but at some point in the near future they would have to stand trial for their crimes. If they were convicted they'd be right back in Stockton for a minimum of two years. If he was nearly killed in this amount of time Brooke didn't want to think about what would happen to him serving two or more years.

Gemma put a comforting arm around Brooke. "Juice is okay. Rosen will call as soon as the prison transfers him to Stockton. They are arranging an ambulance for transport. As soon as I hear from Rosen I will let you know. I know you will want to go and see Juice at the hospital tonight."

"Everyone else is okay, right?"

"The rest of the guys are all fine from what Rosen told me. Listen, I am going to go to the club and wait for them. If you need anything just call."

Brooke nodded. "Thanks for coming over, Gemma. Let me know when you hear anything."

"I will." Gemma left closing the door behind her.

Brooke sat in silence feeling tears slipping down her cheeks. She hastily wiped away her tears and decided to get a drink. Brooke went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of rum from the cabinet.

Fawn walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and grabbed a bag of chips. She was about to leave the room when she realized the back door was open. Fawn stepped outside and saw Brooke sitting on steps. "Brooke?"

Brooke looked back hearing her voice. "What's wrong, Fawn?"

Fawn had a seat next to Brooke on the steps. "I was just about to ask you the same thing? Is something wrong?"

Brooke smiled at her sister. "Everything is fine. The guys made bail so Dad is getting released tonight. I'll take you over to his place tomorrow to see him. I know he'll be happy to see you. Juice got hurt but he is going to be okay, too."

"Juice is hurt? Is that why you are so sad?" asked Fawn.

"I'm not sad…"

"Yes, you are. I can tell. I don't like when you are sad." She rested her head on Brooke's shoulder.

Fawn's connection with Brooke had always been strong. Gina wasn't much of a mother so at a young age Brooke took over the role of mother in a lot of ways. She was the one that took care of the girls and loved them. For years Fawn would crawl into Brooke's bed whenever she had a nightmare.

"I'm not sad…just a little worried is all. Everything is going to be okay. What is Dawn doing?" asked Brooke.

"She's on the phone with River. Don't tell her that I told you that. I know she isn't supposed to be talking to him."

Brooke shook her head. "That is okay. I didn't think she'd really stop talking to him."

"Are you really going to make her live with Dad?"

Brooke nodded. "I have to, Fawn. You know that I love you and Dawn more than life itself. You two are my little babies but I am not doing a good job of taking care of Dawn. I am losing my temper which is not fair to her. I am just making the situation worse and on top of it I am making her hate me. I'd rather her live with Dad than hate me."

Dawn stood at the backdoor silently as she listened to Brooke talk.


	8. Chapter 8

Early the next morning Brooke knocked on Tig's door. The previous night the club had been in so much upheaval that she didn't get the chance to see him. Brooke wasn't clear on what happened in Stockton but it was obvious that something had. There were clear battle lines drawn between the men that were supposed to be brothers. That concerned her to no end.

Brooke had spent a lot of time around clubs. When brothers started dividing into camps that's when they got sloppy and things got all fucked up. She cared about all of the guys but her father and boyfriend were part of the club. The last thing she needed was them falling apart right now.

Tig opened the door wearing a pair of boxers and a faded SAMCRO t-shirt. His hair was a mess and it looked as if he'd been in a hell of a fight. He looked hungover and more than a little worn out. He blinked slightly asked, "Baby girl, what are you doing here so early?"

Brooke hugged Tig tightly not giving him time to react. It was good to see that her father was no more worse for wear than usual.

The drunk man stumbled backwards a bit before steadying his daughter in his arms. He glanced down at her face and couldn't help but think about how she'd fling herself at his knees as a little girl whenever he'd try to leave. But he always did. And she'd always cry. Tig didn't understand how she could love him as much as she did. "What's wrong?"

She was silent for a few minutes before finally slipping out of her father's arms. It was silly but in the moment she just really needed to feel comfort from her father. "Nothing is wrong. I just need to talk to you about something. I know it is early but it really can't wait."

Tig closed the front door and corrected. "It is 7 in the morning. I think early is a bit of an understatement. I am going to make some coffee and you can tell what is so important that it couldn't wait until noon."

He shuffled to the kitchen and hoped that he had some coffee. Tig didn't make many trips to the grocery store. He didn't eat at home enough for that to be a necessity. The dark haired biker grunted in relief seeing that there was indeed coffee in the house.

Brooke had a seat at his kitchen table and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. That is one of the shortest times I've ever been in lock-up. It went by like a quick summer's afternoon. You were worried?" asked Tig. The man was fussing with his coffeemaker trying to get the thing going.

She shook her head looking at her father. He really wasn't the domestic type. That was going to make what she had to tell him even harder. Brooke got up from the table and said, "Let me before you break something, Dad. Go sit down."

Tig nodded at her and plopped down in a kitchen chair. "You seen Juice this morning? That what this is about?"

Brooke shook her head as she filled the coffeemaker with water. "Juice hasn't been transferred to St. Thomas yet. The ambulance service they use was booked for the night and Juice wasn't an emergency case. He's got a 10:00 pick up time scheduled."

Tig grumbled, "Assholes. We could have laid him across the seats in the van if we knew he was going to be stuck in the jail's infirmary all night."

He didn't like the idea of Juice being in the infirmary. They'd proved just yesterday that the doctors and the guards could be compromised if you really wanted to get to someone.

She looked in his refrigerator to see if he had any food. She found some eggs, butter, and bacon. Brooke figured it was better than whatever hell he would have made himself.

"Rosen said that Juice was safe in the infirmary but he didn't sound so sure. I'll feel a hell of a lot better when Juice is here in Charming where it is safe," Brooke said. She frowned thinking about Chibs being at the hospital this very moment. "Well, relatively safe. I am not here to talk about Juice."

"Then what is on your mind, Baby girl?" asked Tig.

Brooke washed her hands and started cooking breakfast for Tig. "I've been having a hard time taking care of Dawnie. I love that girl. You know that and I hope she knows that too. But what she needs in her life is a parent. No matter how hard I try I am never going to be her parent. I'm just her sister and she resents me for telling her right from wrong. She rebels against me at every turn and I am so scared that she is going to fuck up her life trying to prove a point to me."

Tig said, "She is adjusting to a new life but it is going to take time. You are doing a good job, Brooke. Let's be honest I know about as much about being a parent to those girls as you do."

"I am not doing a good job and she is driving me crazy. Dawn is pushing me to my very limit. She's getting drunk and getting high with her stupid boyfriend. Dawn slapped me the other night and if Fawn hadn't been there to stop me I don't know what I would have done to her. She needs a parent. She needs you. So, I want her to move in here with you."

"What?"

"I'll still help out with Dawn. I can take her to school in the morning. I know that you don't shop often…I'll do that for you too. I'll come by and cook every couple days and make sure you guys have leftovers to last you. But she can't live with me anymore. I can't keep struggling the way that I am. I got into so much trouble because I rebelled against mom. I got hurt by so many people because I ran away from home because I hated her. I've done things to support myself that I never want Dawnie to do. And if she stays with me that is what is going to happen. She is too headstrong. She needs a father. She needs to know that you love her," said Brooke.

"I can't take care of her. I've got too much going on in my own life. I can help you with her but I can't have her live with me. I've never been cut out to be a father. I love her. She knows that."

"How? How would Dawn know that, Dad? How would any of us know that? You have never been a big part of our lives. I don't know who's luckier me or Dawn and Fawn. They barely remember you. All they have are some pictures and a couple of memories and then you were just gone. But me…oh I remember. I remember you saying that you were going to come and get me. I'd sit in the window all day, all evening, all night. I'd stay up waiting for you as long as Mom would let me stay up. You left me with that screwed up bitch! I took shit from her. I took shit from her scummy husband. When are you ever going to be a father?"

She slammed the skillet on the stove kicking herself for saying anything at all.

Tig was stunned into silence. Brooke had always been his biggest supporter. He'd never heard his little girl utter a ill word about him to anyone. Even as a child she would defend him when he'd fight with Gina. If no one else in the world loved him, he knew that Brooke did. Or maybe he'd caused her too much pain over the years for her to love him?

Brooke shook her head. "I've got to get out of here. The eggs are done and the bacon is almost done cooking. I'll see you later."

She ran out of the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. She'd spent her entire life idolizing Tig. But in order to idolize such a flawed man you had to ignore some pretty major faults.

Tig snapped out of his shock and went after Brooke. He grabbed her before she could leave the house. "Stop. Don't run away from what you just said. Tell me more. I've obviously hurt you. It may be good for you to get all of this off of your chest."

"You checked out of our lives when we needed you most. You used bullshit excuses about the club and about our mother but the truth is that you didn't want to be a father. The truth is that you enjoyed drinking, fucking whores, and being an outlaw more than taking care of your responsibilities. The truth is you are just as responsible as Mom for the nightmare I went through. Where the hell were you when Frank was slapping us around? Where were you when Frank was hitting on me? Telling me what a beautiful woman I was growing into. Gina is a useless fucking bitch but at least she was there."

Tig looked at the anger burning in his daughter's tear-filled eyes. "You really hate me, don't you?"

He released her arms and had a seat in the couch. He shook his head feeling lower than low. He could pretend that he did what he had to do all day long. But hearing his daughter screaming at the top of her lungs was like having a bucket of cold water poured over his head.

Brooke stood there watching the anguish on his face. "I hate this. I hate feeling this way about you. I try so hard to convince Dawn and Fawn that you love us. But how can I do that when I still have to convince myself sometimes."

"Why? Why didn't you say anything before now? I always thought that we were so close. I thought that you could tell me anything."

"I don't know. I guess I was always afraid that if I told you how I really felt that you'd push me away and I'd lose you completely. A long time ago I made the decision that having half a daddy was better than having none at all," said Brooke.

Tig put his head in his hands and just sat there. He didn't know what to do next. He'd caused all three of his girls so much pain but none more than Brooke.

Brooke sniffled and hastily wiped away her tears. "Listen, I didn't come here to say any of this. I came to say she is your kid and your responsibility. I can't take care of Dawn anymore. She needs you not me. I've already told her that she's moving in with you. Her stuff is packed and I'll bring it over later this afternoon once she is out of school."

She walked out of the house without looking back. Brooke climbed into the car and slammed her hand against the steering wheel in anger. That pitiful look on Tig's face made her stomach knot up in anguish. She'd never want to hurt her father, but she had. The trouble with being honest was that you couldn't take that honesty back. It was in the air.

* * *

Juice was laying in bed watching an infomercial when the door to his room opened quietly. He looked over and saw Brooke standing in the doorway. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes. "Babe…"

She flashed a small smile and walked into the room letting the door swing closed. "I was wondering if you were going to be awake or not. Are you okay, Juan?"

He opened his arms to Brooke seeing her eyes glaze over with tears.

Brooke walked over to the bed and carefully hugged him.

Juice gently caressed her hair and whispered, "I'm fine."

She whispered into his neck. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

The couple was silent for several minutes. There was so much both of them wanted to say but knew that now wasn't the time.

Brooke spoke first. She pulled back and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Are you in any pain? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"They have me on enough pain medication to put down a small rhinoceros. I am okay for right now. Why don't you sit down?"

She looked around and saw a chair pushed off into a corner. Brooke drug it over and had a seat next to his bed. "What are the doctor's saying? Did the infirmary do a good job?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the infirmary doctor was good. No permanent damage and no infections to speak of at this point. I think I came out on top."

She snorted at that comment and rolled her eyes.

"I mean that in the sense that it could have been worse. They could have hit a major organ or jabbed me in the neck and hit an artery. This could have been worse but it wasn't and I am here today," said Juice. He held his hand out to her.

Brooke squeezed it gently and nodded. "I know. I'm just having a bad day. Seeing my man in a hospital bed isn't doing much to make it any better. How long do you think you'll have to be in here?"

"The doctor said that if he likes my recovery rate I could be back home with you in less than a week. You haven't gotten to used to sleeping the bed without me have you?"

She smiled softly and said, "Never. I like when you hog all of the covers an wake me up with your snoring."

Juice laughed. "I missed you. I know you were mad about not coming to the arraignment. I just didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't think that I could take seeing the disappointment on your face if we were remanded."

"I'm not weak, Juice. I can handle more than you think. I just wanted to be there. I'm your old lady and that means something to me. It means that I am supposed to be there to support you. Especially, when shit goes sideways."

He remarked, "It can't go any more sideways than what happened the night we got arrested."

Brooke nodded slightly. "About that…what the fuck happened? A Christian center?"

"Crossed wires and a set up. We went in there loaded for bear without knowing what was going on. That's a mistake Clay doesn't make. But he did that night. Something is going to have to change soon or we aren't going to make it," said Juice.

She kissed his cheek and sighed. The writing had been on the wall for some time. Everyone could see the tension in the club. It had been slowly building since she'd been with Juice. "Well, Zobelle…"

He cut her off and shook his head. "This has nothing to do with him. Clay and Jax are going through some kind of shit. Bobby has been pushing for them to work it out but they haven't. They're going to tear us apart before they fix what is broken."

"What does that mean for you?" asked Brooke.

"It means that I am going to keep my head down and figure out what side is better for me. I'm telling you this because I want to warn you…there is a very good chance that the side I pick your father won't be on. I need to know that isn't going to affect us," said Juice.

He looked into her eyes hoping that she could understand where he was coming from.

"As long as you aren't talking about killing him then I am at your side, baby. You are my man and I love you."

He smirked. "I love you too, Brooke."

"I know you do. How could you not?" asked Brooke.

He chuckled and then glanced at her face. "What else is going on?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nothing worth talking about right now. I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind. I am just glad that you are okay. I want you to make a list of the things you want me to bring to the hospital for you. I'm sure you want your IPod. "

"Hey…don't lie to me. I know when there is something going on with you," said Juice. He shifted in the bed and groaned in pain.

"Stop moving around. You might tear a stitch or hurt yourself and I want you home as soon as possible. No setbacks allowed."

He smiled. "Tell me what is going on with you and I'll stop moving."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"If it works why not?" asked Juice.

"Things aren't great with Dawn and I told my dad this morning that he was going to have to step up for once in his life and be a father. I didn't mean for all of that to come out but it did," said Brooke.

Juice picked up her hand and kissed it softly. "This was going to happen at some point. You've been holding your feelings in for a long time. You get mad at Tig and you don't say anything to him. I see how it hurts you. He should know that he hurts you."

"I love my dad. Even if he is a bastard. I love him and I'd never want to hurt his feelings but I did today. Not that he'd ever say anything about it. So, the house should be a lot quieter when you get home."

He gave her a concerned look. "I hope that you didn't do this because of me, Brooke. I've never had a problem with your sisters staying with us. I respect the fact that you've taken on a crazy amount of responsibilities that aren't yours."

Brooke shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I just realized that she needs an actual parent…not me pretending to be one."

"Baby…"

"I am going to be fine. I just want to get you back home," said Brooke.

The door opened and in walked Jax and Opie.

Juice looked up and smiled seeing them walk into the room. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jax laughed and produced a bottle of whiskey. "I thought you might need a drink."

Brooke laughed softly. "Pain medications and alcohol. That is living on the edge."

Opie hugged Brooke and walked onto the other side of the room.

Jax walked over and hugged Brooke. "How are you doing, Darlin?"

She smiled. "I am great. I am glad to see that all of you are okay."

"Oh, my mom has been trying to get in touch with you this morning. She's hosting a family dinner at her house and everyone is expected to be there," said Jax.

Brooke wasn't in the mental space to socialize at a dinner but when the queen summons you, no is never the right answer.

Jax glanced at Juice like there was something he wanted to say.

She caught the look and said, "I am going to go call Gemma and see what I can bring to this dinner."

Brooke picked up her purse and leaned over the bed kissing Juice. "I'll be back, Baby."

Opie watched her walk out of the room and looked at Juice. "Did you tell her you almost got fucked in the ass?"

Jax chuckled. "We don't know that he didn't get sodomized by the big man. We never got to talk to him. All we saw was that goofy ass smile when he came back to the yard."

Juice chuckled. "Hilarious! So, what are you guys really doing here?"

"Are you well enough to do some research for me?" asked Jax.

"I'd need my laptop here at the hospital but I could do some research. For you or for the club?" asked Juice.

"Both…I think we need to know a hell of a lot more about Zobelle before we move any further. Clay doesn't agree. I get that…but I'm not trying to land in Stockton again anytime soon over bullshit. I've got Tara and Abel to think about."

Juice nodded. "Alright. I'll tell Brooke to bring my laptop up here and I'll get started on it. I had a couple of leads on him that I wasn't able to track down before we got arrested. I'll look into those."

"Thank you, Juice. I'm just trying to protect my club the best way that I know how. His short-sightedness is going to have all of us doing time," said Jax.

"Clay's already plotting a retaliation when we don't know anymore about Zobelle than we did before you guys got picked up. He's running into a fire blind. And we're another man down. I don't know how many more people he thinks we can lose to Zoeblle and still put up a fight," Opie explained.

Jax nodded in agreement. "I know that I am putting you in a weird space by asking you to go behind Clay's back but I don't see any other way. If he is too stubborn to be smart then we have to start being smart for him."


End file.
